


Uncer giedd geador

by honeybearbee



Category: Merlin (BBC)
Genre: F/F, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-30
Updated: 2010-08-30
Packaged: 2017-10-11 08:39:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 23,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/110487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeybearbee/pseuds/honeybearbee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin connects to Mordred, Arthur is doubtful, Morgana and Gwen are aunts, Uther and Gaius are just thankful they have a grandchild, and it leads to a big happy family. Except for the part where Mordred keeps trying to kill Arthur, but other than that, one big happy family.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Uncer giedd geador

**Author's Note:**

> The title is from "Wulf and Eadwacer", an Old English poem. I'd like to thank vinylsigns for all her hard beta work. She found things I never even saw as mistakes. She also made sure things made sense! Any mistakes left in the fic are mine. I would also like to thank arithilim for her awesome art!
> 
> Warnings: Spoilers for Series One, since that is all I've been able to see. Becomes an AU at "The Beginning of the End". This might also be considered crack!fic, hopefully it isn't too much of one though.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters mentioned here, except maybe the druid man, since I gave him a name, but probably not.

Merlin smiled as he woke up. Last night had been wonderful. He reached out his hand and touched the arm around his waist. Merlin smirked slightly at Arthur's possessiveness, even in sleep. They had only been in a relationship for a few weeks, ever since the Sophia incident, as Merlin had termed it. After Arthur had recovered from the embarrassment of being knocked out by Merlin, the Prince finally made a move. Merlin, who did _not_ have a mental condition, made a move back.

Merlin turned his head and watched the Prince sleeping. _He looks like something out of Gaius's book,_ Merlin thought to himself. Then he frowned. He had yet to tell Arthur about his magic and he would have to if their relationship, as friends and lovers, were to continue. _I'll tell him tonight when he's relaxed from a hot bath and sex. Never underestimate the power of sex._ Arthur suddenly snuffled into his pillow and opened an eye blearily.

"Merlin," he said. "Why are you so far away? I demand you move closer."

"How do you still manage to sound like a prat even half-asleep?"

"It's a gift, now move."

Merlin huffed, but moved closer. He wasn't stupid, they had to get up and go their separate ways soon. Well, after Merlin helped Arthur dress and got him fed, but there was only so long they could drag that out. _And then tonight…._ Merlin's thought trailed off as he drifted back asleep. He could think about other important things later, right now Arthur was the most important thing to him.

****

The man looked around the market fervently, before nodding to the boy with him. The boy stepped out of the shadows and quickly walked to the man. They both went to a stall in the crowded market.

"Do you have what we need?" the man whispered.

The merchant said nothing, but cut his eyes sideways. The man did as well. The boy stepped closer to the man. Royal guards were stepping closer and closer.

"You talked!" the man hissed.

"You're druids! King Uther would have my head!" the merchant hissed back.

The man glared, grabbed the boy and ran. The guards chased them through the streets. The man ran past merchant stalls and pushed over crates of various merchandise, hoping to block the guards' path. The guards, however, ran around and smashed through the obstacles. The man swore and ducked into the castle entrance. The two druids ran through the courtyard, dodging people and animals. The man then threw the boy into a hiding spot in the middle of the courtyard.

"Stay here. Do not move, no matter what happens," the man paused as he thought of something. "If help comes, call out, but otherwise stay hidden."

The boy whimpered and held on to the man's arm. "I'm scared."

"I know. I am too. You have to be brave and wait for help." He kissed the boy's head and darted back into the streets.

The boy flinched as guards ran past his hiding spot yelling, but he didn't move. He had to wait for help.

****

Merlin hummed as he walked into the palace courtyard. He and Arthur had managed to sneak away for a little while and make out. Morgana almost caught them, but Arthur managed to pull away and start yelling at him. However, she was suspicious though, especially since she knew how much Arthur liked Merlin. Gwen, who knew that Arthur wanted to tell Morgana himself, was able to distract her enough for both men to slip away. Arthur went to a meeting with his father about the state of Camelot, while Merlin went off to do his daily chores for Gaius. One of the chores involved horsehair, why Merlin didn't know and he didn't want to know either, so Merlin had to go to the stables and pluck some horsehair.

As he crossed the courtyard a voice suddenly yelled, _HELP ME_. Merlin stopped and looked around, but he couldn't see anyone. The voice yelled again, _HELP ME_.

_Where are you?_

_Here._

_Are you talking in my head?_

_…_

_Right. Help you. Just keep, uh, talking and I'll find you._

With guiding from the voice in his head, Merlin eventually found a boy. _Who are you?_

The boy blinked. _HELP ME._

Merlin was about to ask how, when guards ran by shouting. "We found the druid! Now we need to find the boy that was with him! King Uther says both are to be executed in the morning!"

Merlin looked at the boy. He was shivering and looked like he was tired and hungry. "Come on," Merlin whispered. He pulled the boy close to him and slowly left the hiding spot. As soon as they were both upright, Merlin muttered a spell. "This will keep you invisible as long as you're close to me. Don't move away."

The boy nodded and drew closer to Merlin. Merlin smiled down at him, "It'll be fine." He took the boy's hand and began a slow, but steady pace towards the castle. Merlin wondered if he should hide the boy on his own, but with all the guards running around searching for the boy, he knew that would be hopeless. He knew only of one place the guards would never look.

****

Merlin burst into Morgana's room and slammed the door behind him.

"Merlin!" Morgana yelled. "Where are your manners?"

"What?" Merlin spun around and stared at the women.

Gwen smiled slightly. "You're supposed to knock. What if Morgana was getting changed?"

"Oh. Oh!" Merlin flushed. "Sorry, I'm in a rush."

"Why?" Morgana moved closer to Merlin and her dress swished as she walked.

Merlin shoved the boy in front of him. "Help me hide him. He's sick."

"Who is he?" Gwen asked. She rushed forward to help steady the boy, but he flinched away and turned towards Merlin. Gwen stopped next to Morgana.

"The druid boy," Merlin panted. "The one Uther is looking for." He looked hopefully at the women. "Please, help me."

Morgana looked at the boy, while he looked back. They stared at each other for a long time.

"Morgana? Morgana?" Gwen questioned. She reached out and touched her arm.

Morgana jumped. "Hurry, hide him behind the screen."

Merlin hurried the boy behind the screen and they knelt down together.

_Quiet,_ Merlin thought. He wasn't sure how he could do that, but it sure did come in handy.

The boy nodded and burrowed closer to Merlin. Merlin thought he heard a whispered, _Father_, but wasn't sure. As they hid, the two of them listened to Morgana start to yell at the guards. They, like Merlin, had burst in unannounced and the door hit the wall. Gwen squeaked, while Morgana dropped a cup on the floor. The boy flinched, but Merlin held him tight. The word, _Father_, floated through his mind again. Merlin looked down at the boy, but he was focused on what was happening on the other side of the screen. The boy was most likely thinking of the man he had come into the castle with. He thought the boy might be doing it consciously, but he might not be. It did give him a spark of an idea, though.

"What are you doing?" shrieked Morgana. "How dare you come into my rooms with out my permission! Out!"

"Lady Morgana..." a guard trailed off.

"No! Get out! Get out before I tell King Uther!"

The guards shuffled around, while the captain of the guard tried to argue with Morgana. Merlin peaked out from a crack in the screen. He saw Morgana's eye twitch. He noticed Gwen saw it as well and she backed up.

"I said out," Morgana said quietly.

The guards gulped and left the room quickly. The women watched them leave, then Morgana rushed over to the screen. She crouched down and felt the boy's forehead.

"Merlin, he's burning up. Where was he?"

"Under the castle. I don't know for how long."

Gwen tsked from behind them. "I'll get blankets and water. Should I get Gaius?"

Merlin hesitated, "Not yet. Let me speak to Arthur first."

"He'll turn the boy into Uther!" Morgana cried. "He's just like Uther when it comes to magic!"

"Maybe, but I have an idea."

Morgana blinked at him. "An idea?" She turned to look at Gwen, who shrugged.

Merlin grinned at both of them. "It'll be fine. Arthur will do what's best."

****

"You want to what?" Arthur asked Merlin.

They were in Arthur's room, talking loudly. Arthur was seated at the table, eating, while Merlin stood in front of him. Merlin had thought it would be better to break the news over food. Arthur was much more placid on a full stomach. Also, Merlin had a plan to kiss the prince senseless, if nothing else would work.

"I want you to help me keep the boy safe."

"You don't even know his name!" Arthur shoved his food away, making a mess on the table.

Merlin frowned and began cleaning up the mess automatically. "I'm sure we'll know it some day. Morgana and Gwen already like him."

"Morgana and Gwen," scoffed Arthur. "Of course they know before me. Does Gaius know?"

"Not yet. I wanted to tell you first."

"How _kind_ of you," Arthur said sarcastically as threw his hands up in the air, pushed away from the table and stalked across the room to the window. He sighed and said, "Merlin. Why are you doing this? The boy is a druid, a crime against Camelot."

"So am I," Merlin replied.

"What?" The prince spun around and glared at him. "What do you mean?"

Merlin gulped, but stepped closer to his lover. "I'm a warlock."

"For how long?" Arthur crossed his arms. Merlin stopped and didn't come any closer.

"All my life."

"You never told me."

Merlin's eyes glowed gold as he threw his hands out to the side in exasperation. "How could I? Your father likes to kill anyone doing magic! 'Oh yes, prince prat, by the way, I'm a warlock who's saved your life a million times!' I'm sure that would work quite well! And then every time I try to tell you, because I think you've changed your mind about magic, you say something..._pratish_ and ruin the whole moment! There was never a good time to tell you. I wanted to tell you tonight, but then this boy dropped into my lap. I had to speed up the process to save him. I can't let Uther kill anymore of my kind. It's wrong!" The fire in the fireplace grew bigger as Merlin got angrier.

Arthur flinched as the fire flared up. "Merlin..."

"No! For the longest time you've followed everything your father said, especially regarding magic! You have to change if you want to be the better king I know you will be," Merlin sighed. "We don't have time to talk about this. The boy needs to be saved. If you're going to turn me in, at least give me and the boy a head start." Merlin let out a deep breath as he watched Arthur.

"Never," Arthur scowled. He watched as Merlin flinched. "I'd never turn you in, even if you wanted to take over Camelot. I will need some time to take in the Warlock thing." Arthur stepped closer to Merlin and swept him up in a hug. "I hate that you lied to me. That you _had_ to lie to me. However," Arthur pulled back so he was able to look at Merlin's face, "You are still the same stupid Merlin I've always loved, Warlock or not. I love you, so you have to stay with me, always. "

Merlin laughed shakily and kissed Arthur. "I love you too and I'm not stupid. I've never been caught using magic."

Arthur arched an eyebrow.

"Well, ok, a few times, but they're all dead anyway. Well, not all. Morgana and Gwen are still alive. Obviously."

"Obviously. Why am I not surprised that Morgana and Gwen know?"

"Because you are a very smart man," Merlin grinned.

Arthur scoffed.

Merlin's smiled turned serious. "We still need to talk about this."

"Later," Arthur kissed Merlin again. He pulled the warlock closer and tried to pull his shirt off.

Merlin pushed away gently. "Arthur, the boy?"

Arthur sighed and went back to the window. He stared at the courtyard, where an execution platform was being set up. The two men were silent for a while.

Suddenly, Merlin growled, "I have to stay with you?"

"What?"

"You said I _had_ to stay with you!"

"Merlin, I said that ages ago. We've been past that point for sometime now."

"You…you…arrgh, I can't even think of a good word for you right now!"

"You don't complain any other time I say you belong to me."

Merlin stopped to consider. "Well, I don't have a problem with it per say. I just hate being told what to do."

"Don't I know it."

Merlin made a face at Arthur. "Why must I stay with you always then?"

"I don't like other people to have my things and people I love. I'm a selfish prince," Arthur smirked.

Merlin scoffed. "Don't I know it." Merlin paused and asked quietly, "Will you help me?"

Arthur took a deep breath, "What do we need to do?"

Merlin beamed and grabbed the Prince's arm. "Come with me," he said and ran out of the run, pulling his lover behind him.

****

"Merlin. Merlin!" Arthur hissed.

Merlin stopped running. "What is it? We don't have time for a fit."

Arthur tugged his arm out of Merlin's grasp. "As much as I love you holding on to me, it wouldn't be proper for my servant to _pull_ me into the dungeons. Would it?"

Merlin rolled his eyes and sighed. "No, I suppose it wouldn't. Can we hurry?"

"The man won't be executed for a few days, we have time."

"Arthur!"

The prince smirked at his lover and pushed past him. "Well, hurry along Merlin, we don't have all day."

"If I didn't love that man, I'd kill him," Merlin muttered as he followed Arthur into the dungeon.

Arthur led the way towards the druids cell. Merlin stopped right behind him and peered over his shoulder. There were two guards in front of the cell.

"Prince Arthur…" a guard started.

Arthur waved his hand to silence them. "You may leave."

"But sire!"

"I said leave."

The men gulped and quickly left Arthur and Merlin alone with the druid. Arthur moved aside and pushed Merlin towards the cell. "Hurry up."

Merlin glared, but walked towards the druid. "Hello, I'm…"

"I know who you are," the man interrupted. "We all do."

"We?" Arthur asked menacingly.

Merlin shushed him with a smack to the stomach. "Well, that's just…great. Anyway, we have a plan to save your son."

"He's not my son, not by birth. We all take part in raising children. I am the person he is closest too."

"He called you father."

"When?"

"When we were hiding. He didn't say it out loud, though."

The druid jerked his head in shock. Then he smiled, "He wasn't calling _me_ father."

Merlin cocked his head in confusion. He'd have to think on that one later, or ask Gaius.

"Yes, well. Our plan to save the boy is simple; hide him away for about a week or so, since he is sick and it should be long enough after your…" Merlin trailed off.

"Execution," the man supplied. "We all must die at some point."

Merlin glanced at Arthur, who seemed to be staring at the man in fascination. _It's a good thing I'm not the jealous type. I wonder why he's staring though._

"Yes. Then we shall say he is my son!" Merlin paused. "He does vaguely look like me anyway. People should buy it."

"And if I'm asked about him?"

"You magiked him away," Arthur stated.

"Magiked?" the man asked, his eyebrows rising in confusion.

"Please forgive him, he's an idiot when it comes to magic," Merlin said. Arthur scoffed, but Merlin kept talking over him. "Make up something, say he ran off, anything."

The druid nodded. "How," he asked, "will you explain your relationship?"

"Uh, what?" Merlin squeaked.

"I may have gotten captured, but I'm not an idiot. Even the boy knows. Now you must explain it to everyone else, especially if you want peace."

"I don't…I mean…we haven't…" Merlin ran his hands through his hair. This wasn't something they had ever talked about.

"I'll tell my father," Arthur spoke up suddenly.

"Arthur…"

"He can't disown me, I'm his only heir. And if you have a child, then the Pendragon line can continue. In a roundabout way."

"That doesn't even make sense!" Merlin shouted.

Arthur shrugged, "It will to my father and that's all that matters. Besides, we'd make good parents."

"I don't even know anymore," Merlin sighed.

The druid, who had been in the back of the cell, came forward and touched Merlin's hand. "You must save him. He could change the course of history."

The druid and Merlin stared into each other's eyes until Arthur pulled Merlin away.

"Get your own warlock," the Prince growled. "This one is mine."

The druid laughed. "So I see. Thank you, Prince Arthur and Merlin. We appreciate your help." He bowed and then returned to the back of the cell. He sat down and closed his eyes.

"Come along Merlin. The guards will be back soon and we have to tell Morgana and Gwen the good news," Arthur said as he dragged Merlin away.

"What good news?" Merlin asked. He shook off Arthur's arm and walked beside his lover.

"They're going to be aunts," Arthur smirked.

****

"So," Morgana began slowly. "Let me get this straight. You and Merlin have been having a relationship for only a few weeks and you want to adopt this boy?"

"Basically," Arthur replied lazily.

"You've accepted Merlin and the boy's magical abilities?"

Arthur paused, "It's a lot to take in right now. All I know is that I love Merlin, so I'll do this for him. We can argue about magic later."

Morgana glared, "Arthur!"

"The boy doesn't have much time!" the prince yelled. "Right now, he's the most important thing, not magic!"

Merlin beamed at Gwen from across the bed the boy was in. Gwen smiled and dabbed more water on the boys' forehead. Morgana opened and closed her mouth a few times, before regaining her composure.

"Well," she said as she smoothed out her dress. "As long as you know that. Gwen, did you hear? We're going to be aunts!"

"I heard. I can't wait to spoil the little man rotten."

Morgana laughed, "Me either. Now we must tell Gaius. He'd like being a grandfather."

Arthur rolled his eyes at Merlin, who stifled a laugh.

"First, we must get the boy out of here. Gwen, can he stay at your place until he's better?" Arthur asked.

"Yes, of course. I can stay with him all week, or more if need be," she replied. "You can even say I'm ill, so then it wouldn't be out of the ordinary for Gaius, Merlin and Morgana to come by."

"Good, good," Arthur nodded. He turned to Morgana, "I'll have a wagon brought around the back, and we'll hide the boy in it and have Gwen lie over him. Merlin, go get Gaius. The boy needs more help than we can give."

Merlin beamed again. "Of course." He leaned over and kissed Arthur's cheek. "Thank you."

Arthur flushed and cleared his throat. "Yes, well. Hurry up Merlin!"

Merlin ran out the door with a grin on his face. _Everything might actually going to be ok,_ he thought happily.

****

Merlin ran up the stairs and entered the space he shared with Gaius.

"Gaius! Gaius!" he called. "I have some news!"

"No need to shout," said Gaius as he came out of Merlin's room. "Your room is a mess. It took me nearly thirty minutes to find the pans. Did you get the horse hair?"

"Er, no. But that's not important. I've taken in the druid boy and I'm going to say he's my son," Merlin stated.

"You've done what!" Gaius shouted at Merlin. Merlin flinched as Gaius' eyebrow went up.

"The druid boy, I've saved him. Arthur and I will be his parents."

"Arthur and you."

"Ah, I've forgotten to mention that." Merlin rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. "Arthur and I are in love, in a relationship, I've told him about my magic, and while he isn't quite sure about it yet, he still loves me."

Gaius blinked. "And that leads you to raising a child, how?"

"Um, well, the boy spoke to me in my head," Merlin pointed to his head to emphasize what he was saying, "and I found him. Since the druid man is going to be killed, we can't let the boy die as well. So I'm going to say he's my son, living with my mother, until I was sure of myself here or something like that."

Gaius made his way to a nearby chair and sat down. "What have you done, my boy? If Uther finds out, well, you're going to hope he never finds out or else it'll be our heads."

"Gaius, don't think of it like that." Merlin came over to him and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"And how should I think of it?" Gaius glared up at the young man.

"You're going to be a grandfather," Merlin smiled.

Gaius stared at Merlin before sighing and putting his head in his hands. "I suppose," he grumbled, "that I shall be the stern grandfather."

Merlin thought about it, "Probably not. I mean, the boy won't be able to do much around Uther. He can have all his fun with you."

"A sudden and unexpected perk," Gaius sighed. "All right, what do you need from me?"

Merlin grinned happily at him. He knew Gaius would come around.

****

Arthur looked around the back entrance to the castle, then quickly strode over to a nearby wagon. He made sure the wagon was stable, as it was rather old, then walked back over to Morgana, Gwen, and the boy.

"I'll take him," Arthur said.

Morgana glared. "He's my responsibility."

"I'm going to be his father. Besides, you have to help Gwen into the wagon." Arthur scooped up the boy, who was wrapped in blankets to hide him. He heard Morgana grumble, but as he said.

"It's better this way," Gwen said as she pretended to be unable to walk on her own.

"How so?" Morgana asked grumpily.

"Well, if Arthur was to carry me, rumors would start about the two of us. Which is ridiculous, considering Merlin would kill me if I ever tried anything and I love you. I think the rumors about you and I are much more interesting," Gwen said happily.

Arthur smirked as he placed the boy in the wagon. "Shall I help Gwen up as well?"

"No," Morgana stated. "You just get up front and drive us to Gwen's home."

"Are you sure your father won't mind?" Arthur asked as he got the horse ready.

"He's away for the whole week. There's a blacksmith meeting or something, he wasn't quite forthcoming with the details," Gwen replied as she situated herself over the boy. Morgana hopped in after her and helped to cover the boy.

"I hope he doesn't become overheated," Morgana fretted. She bit her lip and moved the blankets so they would be more comfortable for the boy and Gwen.

"He'll be fine," Gwen said as she wiped her thumb over Morgana's lips to stop her from biting. "He just needs to be covered as we leave the castle, then we can remove some of them."

"We'll have to put them back when we get to Gwen's. She has nosy neighbors," Arthur said from up front. "The horses are ready." He climbed up to the bench and got the wagon moving.

Morgana grabbed Gwen's hand and kissed it. Gwen smiled at her, "Everything will be alright."

"I hope so," Morgana replied with a frown.

****

Morgana helped Gwen into the house while Arthur carried the boy in. The boy was once more covered with blankets, Gwen just hoped no one asked why she needed so many blankets.

"Put him here," Gwen commanded, pointing at a bed nearby. "It's father's, but I can clean the sheets so he won't suspect."

Arthur nodded and placed the boy down gently. He sat next to the bed and watched as Morgana and Gwen got things ready for Gaius. He looked at the boy and frowned, the boy was sweating and twitching. He pulled the blankets off the boy, then he took the boy's shirt off.

"He needs to be bathed or wiped down," Arthur said, "he's sweating far too much."

"Here," Morgana gave him a bowl of water and two pieces of cloth. "Keep one on his forehead and use the other to wipe down his chest and arms. We can't do more than that until Gaius comes."

Arthur nodded once more and set to work. If he wanted to keep Merlin happy, he had to take care of his future son.

****

Merlin knocked on the door of Gwen's house, while checking the area for busybodies. Gaius stood behind him, holding his bag of medicine. The door opened, with Gwen peaking out. She smiled and opened the door.

"Come in. The boy is on the bed," she said ushering them inside.

"You don't know his name?" Gaius asked, raising an eyebrow.

They all shook their heads. Gaius sighed and went over to the bed the boy was on. Arthur moved aside, so the older man could have space to work.

"Well," Gaius said as he examined the boy. "He's temperature is high, but not dangerously so. There don't seem to be any cuts that could be infected. It must have just been stress and a damp hiding place." He picked up his bag and went over Gwen's kitchen counter. Gaius took out a few ingredients and set to work. "He'll have to be given this every two hours, put it soup or water. Keep him cool, the cloth is a good idea. Bathing him every four hours will help as well."

"We can all take turns," Gwen said.

Arthur grimaced as he said, "I can't. I'm the Crown Prince, and no offense Gwen, I can't be seen coming over here every four hours. Rumors and all that."

"He's right," Morgana said. "It'll have to be the three of us. If you let Merlin have free time?"

Arthur glared at her. "Of course I will. After he's done all his chores, of course."

"Of course," Merlin said with a grin.

"Now that that is taken care of, please be quiet so I may work!" Gaius said loudly. "And someone learn that boy's name!"

****

Two days passed with the boy at Gwen's house. Merlin, Morgana, and Gaius had come up with a system of letting Gwen know they were coming in while hiding the truth from Gwen's neighbors. They knocked on the door and yelled that they were coming in. That way the neighbors though Gwen was too ill to get up. Morgana was sure the neighbors would try the same trick, but Gaius said that Gwen was infectious and only those who had initial contact with her could see her. The neighbors weren't quite sure what that meant, but Gaius' eyebrow and hand waving convinced them to stay away from Gwen's house.

On the second day, Merlin came by Gwen's house, knocking loudly on her door. "Gwen, it's me, Merlin. I'm coming in, don't try to get up!" He opened the door and walked inside. He shut the door quietly as he moved over to the bed.

"How's he doing Gwen?" he asked.

"Better. His fever seems to be coming down," she replied as she handed Merlin a bowl of water. "Dump this out the window and get some fresh water."

Merlin nodded and did as he was told. The fresh water was outside, so he left the house, while trying to avoid Gwen's nosy neighbors. He did manage to hear Widow Gilbert say he was a nice boy, which was better than what she said he was last time. He smiled at her on his way back, and gained a smile in return.

"Is Widow Gilbert alright?" Merlin asked as he came back in.

"Hmm? Oh, I think so. Why?" Gwen asked distractedly. She was wrapping up the dirty sheets while trying not to wake the boy.

"She said I was nice and she smiled at me when I smiled at her. That never happens. And she said I was a clumsy idiot last time I came by."

"You are nice and you are clumsy. Maybe she's just in a good mood today."

"Ha," Merlin scoffed. "Has she even been in a good mood?"

"Well, no," Gwen admitted, "but there's a first time for everything, right?" She smiled at Merlin, who had to smile back at Gwen's optimism.

"Anyway, the boy. What can I do?" Merlin asked.

"Wipe him down while I take the sheets into the back of the house and wash them."

Merlin nodded and put a cool cloth on the boy's head. He then began to wipe down the boy's arms. As he started on the boy's chest, the boy groaned. Merlin stopped what he was doing.

"It's ok, you're safe," he said.

The boy's eyes opened. "Where am I?" he slurred.

"A friend's house. We have a plan to help you."

The boy blinked slowly. "Tired."

"Go back to sleep. Oh, what's your name?"

"Mordred," the boy said sleepily.

"Mordred," Merlin whispered. He watched as Mordred drifted off back to sleep. Merlin smiled. Mordred sounded like a good name.

****

Merlin sat up, rubbing his eyes. Someone was speaking to him. He looked over at Arthur, who was sleeping next to him. Merlin had taken to sleeping in Arthur's room every other day since they had first gotten together. He hoped to sleep there all the time soon.

_Merlin,_ the voice said.

Merlin sighed. It was the dragon. _Coming,_ he sent back. He grinned as he slipped out of bed. The dragon was shocked that Merlin could respond back.

Merlin put a shirt on, grabbed his shoes and snuck out of Arthur's room. He shut the door quietly and jogged down the stairs and out into the courtyard. There he put his shoes on and continued on to the dungeons. He muttered an invisibility spell to slip past the guards and down to see the dragon.

"What do you want?" Merlin asked grumpily.

"My, my, aren't you testy?" the dragon said.

"It's three in the morning."

The dragon shrugged. "I've called you here to talk about that boy."

"Mordred? What about him?"

"Why is he still free? He's dangerous."

"He's a boy! What can he possibly do?"

The dragon stared at Merlin. "He can bring about the ruin of Camelot. And Arthur."

"How do you know that? You haven't even met him!" Merlin yelled.

"You must turn him in."

"He'll be killed!"

"Yes. His death will save the kingdom and your prince."

Merlin glared at the dragon. "I won't do it! He's my son now!"

The dragon blinked. "What?"

"Arthur and I have taken him and we shall raise him as our son."

"Oh really?" The dragon smiled lecherously. "You and the prince, you've finally consummated your relationship."

Merlin blushed. "That's not the point! The point is I won't let Mordred die and I won't let anything happen to Arthur."

"Hmmm," the dragon hummed. "We did not foresee this."

"Who?" Merlin asked, confused.

"No one." The dragon flapped his wings and rose up. "Now, go back to your prince. We can talk about the boy later." With that, the dragon flew up into the cave.

Merlin grumbled about stupid dragons as he made his way out of the dragon's prison.

"Hello, Mer-_lin_," Arthur drawled from atop the stairs.

Merlin jumped, he put his hand over his chest. "Damn it Arthur," he shouted. "You scared me. What are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same thing. Where you talking to the dragon?"

"Er, no."

Arthur stepped closer to Merlin. "You are a bad liar."

"Oh, all right," Merlin sighed. "I was talking to him. I have been since I came to Camelot."

"Interesting."

"How do you know about him? I thought he was a secret?"

"Only to the general public. Morgana, Gaius, and a few guards know about him. Father used to bring me here to show him off and say how magic was evil and how the dragon was the last one."

"That's…" Merlin frowned.

"I know," Arthur replied. "What do you talk to him about?"

Arthur took Merlin's hand and led him out of the dungeons. They walked across the courtyard and up the stairs to Arthur's bedroom, talking quietly.

"You know, all kinds of things," Merlin waved his hands. "You and me being two sides of the same coin."

"What does that mean?"

"I don't know," Merlin shrugged. "He says a lot of things I don't understand. Like, just now. He wanted me to turn Mordred in."

Arthur opened his bedroom door and frowned. "What for? Mordred is just a boy."

"That's what I said." Merlin walked in and started to undress. "The dragon was convinced he would bring the downfall of Camelot and you. He seemed to change his mind when I said we were raising him."

"Interesting," Arthur said distractedly. He was watching Merlin take his clothes off. "I like your pale skin," he muttered while stepping closer.

"Arthur, you aren't paying attention." Merlin didn't step away though. He moved closer and started to pull Arthur's clothes off.

"I'll pay attention later. Right now, I'm focused on you."

Arthur kissed Merlin and started walking backwards, towards the bed. The fell back onto it. They could worry about the dragon and his intentions towards Mordred later.

****

Merlin stood behind Arthur, who stood next to Uther, as they looked down into the courtyard. He glanced over at Morgana. She was gripping her dress tightly, while Gwen stood, fretting, right behind her.

"Today," Uther began. "We have yet another execution of a magic user!"

He pointed towards the side and the guards brought out the druid man. He winced as the sun hit his face. The guards dragged him to the execution platform. The executioner was already there, with his axe ready.

"Where is the boy that was with you?" Uther asked.

The man was silent. Merlin didn't know if he wanted the man to answer or not.

"Well?" Uther demanded.

"I magiked him away," the man smirked up at the king.

Merlin saw Arthur's hand twitch. The prince then folded his arms against his chest.

Uther scowled. "Do you have anything to say for yourself?"

"Someday, perhaps soon, things will change in this kingdom for the better. I am just sorry I won't be around to see it." The druid looked up at the balcony they were standing on.

_Thank you_ he whispered to Merlin.

Uther brought his hand up, then down. The executioner nodded and brought his axe up and down. Merlin stared at the druid the whole time. Arthur touched Merlin's arm and the warlock blinked.

"Are you ok?" Arthur asked quietly.

"Yes," Merlin said shakily.

Arthur just looked at him. "You're crying."

Merlin put his hand to his cheek and felt that it was wet. "I…"

"I know," Arthur smiled slightly. "Let's go. You have chores to do."

"Thank you Arthur."

"It's nothing. Come along."

Arthur strode off. Merlin looked out into the courtyard once more, then he turned and followed Arthur. They still had a boy to take care of.

****

Everyone was gathered at Gwen's house, seeing what Gaius would say about Mordred's health.

"Well," Gaius said as he stood up. "The week is over, and you young man, are much better. Perhaps a little lingering cold, but nothing that won't go away with time and rest."

"Thank you," Mordred said. He looked a Merlin. "How are you going to get me back to the druids?"

"Oh. I hadn't thought of that," Merlin stated.

Gaius sighed, while Morgana and Gwen giggled. Arthur just frowned. Mordred frowned back at him.

"What is your plan then?" Mordred asked.

"I'm going to make you my son," Merlin said pleased.

"Our son," Arthur interjected.

"Yes, our son."

Mordred stared at Merlin. "How did you ever come up with that?"

"You said 'father' in my head and it seemed like a good plan."

Mordred winced as he remembered. He saw Arthur staring at him, and the boy looked away.

"It's a great plan Merlin," Morgana said. "Gwen and I deserve to be aunts."

Mordred eyes lit up. "You're going to be my aunts?"

"Yes," Gwen smiled. "And Gaius will be your grandfather."

"I've never had a grandfather before," Mordred said, wide eyed. "We are raised by the whole clan, but we don't call anyone father, aunt, or grandfather."

"That seems silly," Arthur said.

Mordred glared at him. "It's not silly. Is it Merlin?"

"Uh, well," Merlin stuttered, "It's not _silly_, so much as different."

"See?" Mordred stuck his tongue out Arthur.

Arthur chuckled. "He is definitely your son, Merlin."

Merlin huffed. "Just ignore Arthur, I do."

Arthur grabbed Merlin from behind and swung him around. He then just held him, with Merlin's feet hanging down, not even close to the floor.

"Put me down you prat!" Merlin yelped.

"No," Arthur grinned. "Not until you say you've never ignored me."

Gaius rolled his eyes at their antics and packed his things up. "I will see you all tonight," he said as he left.

Merlin squirmed in Arthur's hold. "I can't even see your face. How can I tell you something if I can't see your face?"

"Try," Arthur hitched Merlin up a little higher.

Gwen laughed as she put the bowl of water on the counter. "Morgana, will you help me with these sheets? I should clean them before dad comes home."

"Of course." Morgana bent and kissed Mordred's forehead. "Everything will be all right. See you tonight."

Mordred nodded and watched her and Gwen leave him alone with his soon to be fathers. He stared as Arthur moved Merlin, so Merlin was hanging over his shoulder.

"I'm going to fall!" Merlin squawked.

"No you won't. Now say it!"

"Fine, fine! I've never ignored you! Happy?"

"Delighted." Arthur set Merlin down. "See? You only had to say what I wanted."

"Prat," Merlin mumbled as he kissed Arthur.

Mordred glared at Arthur once more. _That Arthur was too mean to Merlin,_ he thought.

****

Later that night, Merlin was getting Mordred ready to meet Uther in Arthur's room. Merlin was already dressed in his best clothes. Gwen had picked Mordred's clothes.

"Sensible clothes for a farm boy," she had said while laying them out. "I'm sure your mother would have picked them."

Merlin slapped his forehead. "My mother! I'm going to have to tell her about this."

Gwen patted his cheek. "I'm sure she'd love a grandchild."

"She's still going to kill me because I didn't tell her sooner."

"You'll just have to grovel."

"Very funny Gwen!"

Gwen laughed as she left the room.

"You don't have to do this," Mordred said as he scrubbed behind his ears. "I can go back to the druids, you know."

"I know, but I don't want you to. I do have to do this." Merlin took the cloth and started washing Mordred's back.

"Why?" asked the boy.

Merlin paused in washing Mordred. "Because I'm here to help you. I have been ever since I first heard you."

"…That's a bad answer."

Merlin laughed. "So it is." He resumed washing. "I don't know; it's just a feeling I have. I think the future will be better because of it."

"Humph, that's still a bad answer. It doesn't tell me anything."

Merlin laughed again. "You know, you're kind of like Arthur."

Mordred glared. He wasn't anything like that stupid prince.

****

"Father!" Arthur called out.

Uther was walking down a hallway towards the dining hall. He turned as his son called out to him.

"Yes Arthur?"

"There is something I must speak to you about something."

"Well, tell me as we walk to dinner," Uther set off again as Arthur trailed behind him.

"It's a little more important than walking and talking. I should look you in the face."

"Oh," Uther said, surprised. Rarely was anything that important to Arthur.

Arthur nodded as he opened the door to the dining hall. Uther was again surprised as Morgana was already there. She was usually the last to arrive. Her maid, Gwen, and Gaius were also there.

"Gaius? What are you doing here?" the king asked.

"It's part of my announcement," Arthur spoke up.

"Really?" Uther sat at the head of the table, put his elbows on the table and steepled his fingers. "Well, what is it?"

Arthur straightened up and cleared his throat. "Father, I have fallen in love." Arthur paused to watch his father. Uther just sat, staring, at his son.

"I have fallen in love," Arthur continued, "with Merlin. My servant. He and I plan on being together for the rest of our lives, so I won't be marrying any women."

"Are you done?" asked Uther.

"Yes."

"I see." Uther sat back in his chair. "Are you stupid? How do you expect to care on the Pendragon line, with a servant? A _male_ servant no less! And I suppose, you'll be marrying Merlin as well?"

"Yes. As for carrying on the line, that's covered as well."

"What?" Uther growled.

Arthur grinned and jogged to the door of the dining hall. "Come in," he said.

Uther watched as his son grabbed his servant's hand and pulled him inside. Merlin paused and looked back. He held out his hand and a young boy took it. Uther cut a look at Gaius, who smirked at him. Uther scowled. He hated being the last to know anything.

"Father," Arthur said, stepping forward, dropping Merlin's hand. "This is Merlin's son. I shall adopt him and he shall be my heir."

Uther blinked. "You have a son?"

"Well," Merlin blushed and scuffed his foot on the floor. "It was a while ago. I was young and in love, or so I thought. She died after she gave birth, I took care of him, with my mother's help, right up until I left. And I had to leave him behind with my mother, until I was certain that my job would work out all right. Which it has, obviously."

"Obviously," Uther said with sarcasm. He saw Arthur grab Merlin's hand once more. He sniffed and got up from his chair, came around and knelt down to look at the boy. "What's your name?"

"Mordred. Mordred Pendragon."

Gaius and Morgana laughed out loud as Uther stared at Mordred in shock.

"That's what Daddy said my new name was. Isn't it Grandfather?" Mordred gave Uther a big smile.

Uther grinned and picked Mordred up. "Yes, yes it is." He turned to Arthur and Merlin. "We _will_ discuss this later."

Both men nodded. They smiled at each other as Uther put Mordred in the seat next to him. They still had a long way to go, but this first obstacle was over with and went very well.

****

Arthur sighed as he shut his bedroom door behind him. "That didn't go as bad as I thought," he said.

"I thought your father as going to kill me," Merlin scoffed.

"He liked me," Mordred piped up from beside Merlin.

"Of course he did," Arthur replied. He reached out to ruffle Mordred's hair, but the boy dodged and hid behind Merlin. Arthur frowned and glanced at Merlin, who shrugged. "I'll see if your room is ready Mordred."

"I get my own room?" Mordred asked as Arthur left.

"Yes," Merlin smiled down at him.

"Amazing! I've never had my own room before, I always had to share with the other children."

"Well, you won't have to share anymore."

"Good, I don't like sharing," Mordred scowled.

Merlin laughed. "You are so very much like Arthur, it's scary."

Mordred was about to yell that he wasn't, when the man in question came back into the room.

"The room is ready for Mordred to move in. Shall we?" Arthur asked.

Merlin nodded and took Mordred's hand. "Your room is right next to ours, you can get in through this door."

They walked through the door and Mordred looked around, wide-eyed. There was a huge bed next to the far wall. There was also a table in the middle of the room, next to a fireplace. There was a dresser with a mirror against a long wall, opposite a big window. Mordred looked at the dresser in confusion.

"It was the only one we could find on short notice. It's an old one of Morgana's, I hope you don't mind," Arthur said.

"This isn't a guest room?" Mordred asked.

"No. This is in the middle of the castle, which is where the family stays."

"Where's Merlin sleeping?"

Merlin blushed, dropped Mordred's hand and began to get come sleeping clothes out for Mordred.

"Technically, there is a room for the prince's wife, but Merlin will be sleeping with me and not in Gaius' workroom," Arthur stated.

"Then, what's this room?"

"For the prince's firstborn. I never stayed in here because my grandfather had already died by the time I was born. When I become king, my room will become yours, and my father's will become mine."

"Oh," Mordred bit his lip and looked around. "Is your room close to Grandpa Uther's rooms?"

Arthur nodded. "Family has to stay close."

Merlin beamed at Arthur as he showed Mordred to the bathroom to change.

"You're going to make a good father," Merlin said.

Arthur flushed and looked away. "I'm just telling the truth. Family must stay close together for protection. That's why we all live in the middle."

Merlin hummed as he leaned in and kissed Arthur. From the doorway of the bathroom, Mordred glared at the couple. He jumped when Arthur's eyes opened and stared at him. Mordred straightened up and dropped his shoes on the floor with a clatter. Merlin pulled away from Arthur and smiled at his new son.

"Ready for bed?" the warlock asked.

Mordred nodded. He walked over and took Merlin's hand, completely ignoring Arthur. Merlin and Arthur frowned, but let the slight go.

Mordred climbed into bed, while Merlin pulled the sheets up around him and sat on the bed. Arthur stood behind Merlin with his hand on his shoulder.

"Mordred," Merlin began, "we just wanted to remind you not to use magic. It could be dangerous for you. So, no magic in front of anyone but me and Gaius."

Arthur coughed.

"And Arthur," Merlin added.

"Not even Aunt Morgana and Aunt Gwen?"

"Well, they know about my magic and your magic, so they should be fine. Ok, no magic except in front of Arthur, Gaius, Morgana, Gwen, and me. If anyone else sees you, you could die."

"And you could die too Daddy, like Conlaoch?"

"Conlaoch?" Merlin asked, looking at Arthur in confusion. Arthur shrugged.

"The man I was with," Mordred said.

"Oh! He never told us his name," Merlin replied. "But, yes, I could die as well."

Mordred bit his lip and nodded. Merlin leaned over and kissed his forehead. Arthur reached out and ruffled the boy's hair. Mordred wasn't quick enough to move away, so he scowled at the prince. Just then, the door to the bedroom opened and Morgana walked in.

"I'm here to tell my nephew a story," she declared.

"No Gwen?" asked Arthur slyly.

Morgana sniffed. "Her father came home today and they are spending some time together. She wanted him to know that she had recovered from her sickness and that he shouldn't worry. She should be able to come by tomorrow night."

"Well, alright then. Mordred, Arthur and I will see you tomorrow morning. Come into our room if you need anything, ok?" Merlin said.

Mordred nodded. He turned to Morgana and asked, "What story will you tell me?"

Merlin smiled and took Arthur's hand. "I think it's time for our talk," he whispered.

Arthur grimaced, but nodded in agreement. He wasn't looking forward to this at all.

****

Merlin walked into his new room and went towards the table near the fireplace. Arthur followed, but sat on the bed.

"Shall we get ready for bed?" Arthur asked.

"We need to talk," Merlin responded.

"I know you can talk and work at the same time, you do it enough in the mornings getting me ready."

Merlin made a face at his lover. "Fine. Shall I undress you?"

"No. Just talk."

Merlin jerked his head back a little in surprise. Arthur always wanted Merlin to undress him.

"Talk about what?"

"How you started using magic."

"Well," Merlin started. He sat at the table, his back to the fireplace, and his hands on the table. "I was born with it. I never knew my father and mother never talks about him, so I can only assume that I got my magic from him. Mother said I first used magic when I was one. She was standing on a chair, trying to get something from a high shelf. I was sitting on the floor playing, she said. The chair wobbled and mother began to fall, so I stopped her."

"Stopped her?" Arthur's voice was muffled as he pulled his shirt off.

"Yeah, I don't know how I did it, but she paused in mid-air. She said I put her down gently on the floor and got what she needed off the top shelf. Mother said I once tried to use magic in the middle of town, but she stopped me before anyone could see."

Arthur looked up from pulling off his shoes. "Magic isn't illegal in your kingdom."

"She didn't want anyone to be afraid of me. Anyway, my friend Will learned about it one day when I saved him from falling out of a tree. He swore not to tell anyone."

Merlin saw Arthur scowl and throw his shoes aside. "You don't need to be jealous. Will is practically my brother, we grew up together, thinking about being with him romantically makes me kind of ill."

"I'm not jealous," Arthur muttered. He reached for his pants and said, "Go on."

"There's not much more to tell. I did magic for Mother and Will, but it was never on purpose, it was always accidental. Mother sent me here to help Gaius, but really Gaius has helped me." Merlin chuckled, "I even saved Gaius on my first day."

"Really?"

"He was falling, I pushed a bed under him. For the longest time, my magic only came out when people needed my help. Now, I can kill people with it. I don't like doing it, but I will."

"Merlin," Arthur said coming closer to his lover.

"If I have to kill people to keep you safe, I will. I killed Lady Helen to save you."

Arthur grabbed Merlin's hands off the table and turned the warlock to face him. "From what you told me and what I know, you've only used your magic for good. I know father is wrong." Arthur paused then said, "Magic is like a sword."

"What?" Merlin blinked.

"It depends on who wields it. Some use it for good and some use it for evil."  
Merlin wasn't sure if he wanted to cry in happiness, relief, pride in Arthur's statement or kiss Arthur senseless. "Arthur…"

Arthur leaned in and kissed Merlin. He pulled back and rested his head against Merlin's. "I'm sure father has his reasons for hating magic, but I think I've found mine for liking it. You and Mordred."

Merlin grinned. "I knew you'd come around. You're going to make a great king."

Arthur raised an eyebrow while getting up from the table. "If I slip up every now and then, I expect you to take me to task."

"As if I'd ever let the chance to yell at you go."

Arthur laughed. "Figures. Why don't you get ready for bed? I know there is still more to discuss, but I'm tired."

Merlin shook his head, "Sometimes you are such a prat."

"Yeah, yeah, I've heard it all before." Arthur got into bed, on the right side. He watched Merlin change and asked, "When did Mordred start calling you daddy?"

"I said he should call me something, so Uther didn't see through our plan. I thought he would call me father, but he asked what little kids call their dads. I didn't really know, but I remembered Will calling his father 'daddy', so it's what I said. I was shocked when he called me daddy. He's not that young, but if it's what he wants, I'll let him do it."

"How old is he?"

"Nine."

"We'll have to have a birthday party for him when he turns ten."

"If he even knows his birthday."

"We'll give him one," Arthur said with a scowl.

Merlin smiled and crawled into bed next to Arthur. Arthur put his arms around Merlin and pulled him closer.

"You are a good father," Merlin said as he rested his head on Arthur's chest.

"I wonder if he'll call me anything?" Arthur asked. Arthur looked down at Merlin and saw he was already asleep. Arthur smiled softly and closed his eyes as well. Tomorrow would bring new things to deal with. _I do hope he calls me something other than Arthur someday,_ Arthur thought as he drifted off to sleep. _It would be nice._

****

Two months passed for the new family without anything terrible happening. Then, all of a sudden, whenever Merlin was anywhere near Arthur, weapons flew off walls and tried to kill Arthur. People began to wonder if the powers above were against the union of the prince and his servant.

****

"Damn it," Arthur cursed as he strode down the hallway. His father and some advisors had pulled him into a meeting where they had tried to convince him to break up with Merlin. After staring at them in shock, he yelled at them, and left.

"Telling me whom I can and cannot marry," he spat.

Guards and servants who he walked past, moved aside. They all knew not to get in the way of the angry prince.

"Merlin!" he yelled as he threw open his bedroom door. "MERLIN!"

Merlin came running out from Mordred's bedroom, looking frazzled. "What? Did something happen to someone?"

"Yes. Me."

Merlin rushed over and began to look Arthur over. Finding no visible injuries, he quickly began to feel the prince up.

"As much as I enjoy this," Arthur drawled. "I am not injured."

"Then what happened to you?" Merlin sighed. He had worked himself into a tizzy thinking his lover was hurt.

"Father and his _advisors_ suggested I end my relationship with you!" Arthur fumed.

"Because of the flying weapons?" Merlin asked.

"Yes, because of the flying weapons trying to _kill_ me. They think the powers above don't want our relationship to work."

Merlin frowned and bit his lip. He glanced at Mordred, who had followed him. The boy had his eyes squinted up and was looking past them. _Mordred is concentrating very hard on something,_ Merlin thought.

Suddenly, an axe from Arthur's personal collection came flying towards them. Arthur pushed Merlin out of the way and fell on top of him. The axe headed straight towards Mordred, who was staring in shock. Merlin muttered a spell and the axe fell to the ground halfway between the boy and his fathers.

"Mordred," Merlin questioned. "Did you make that axe fly?"

"No," Mordred replied, looking Merlin right in the eyes.

Arthur stood up and helped Merlin up. He walked towards the axe and picked it up. He stared at Mordred, who looked right back. Arthur smirked and ruffled the boy's hair.

"Mordred," Merlin stated. "Do not lie to me. Have you been trying to kill Arthur?"

"Yes," Mordred huffed.

"It's fine," Arthur said. He put the axe back where it came from. "It's made me good at dodging, so there's no harm done."

"Arthur!" Merlin exclaimed. "He can't go around thinking it's ok to use magic in front of others to kill his father!"

Arthur came and stood next to Merlin. He put an arm over his shoulders and kissed his head. "What should we do?"

Merlin grinned at Arthur, then looked at Mordred. Mordred gulped, he didn't like that look.

****

Morgana tilted her head to the side, as she walked by the stables. "Mordred, what are you doing?" she asked.

"Cleaning up after Arthur's horse. And all the other horses. Without magic," the boy growled.

"Why?"

"He tried to kill me with flying weapons," Arthur said from behind her. He was carrying a basket full of food. "Merlin thought it would be good punishment."

"For using magic or trying to kill you?"

"Both. Personally, I feel trying to kill me isn't that big of a deal. Father seemed to try do to it for my training. Mordred is just helping me train."

Morgana blinked at her brother. "Arthur, sometimes, you are very strange."

Arthur grinned at her. He then went into the stables and set the basket down. "The cooks made you some things to eat."

"Daddy said I couldn't have a snack," Mordred replied. He had his back to the prince and was scooping up hay and anything else that happened to be on the ground.

"What Merlin doesn't know, won't hurt him," Arthur said with a smile.

Morgana scoffed, "I'm leaving now, before I get into trouble." She waved at them both as she left.

Arthur stared at Mordred's back. "If you don't want it, that's fine. Just remember to give it to someone less fortunate than you, ok?"

Mordred nodded. He waited until he heard Arthur leave, then turned around to inspect the basket.

"All my favorites," he muttered. He looked around, checking for Arthur or Merlin, and began to eat.

****

Arthur watched from the shadows of the stable as Mordred ate the food he had given him. He grinned, someday he'd get that boy to like him, and if it had to be through food, then it would be.

****

Soon, the castle became filled with new sounds. Sounds of weapons falling to the floor, sounds of Merlin yelling at Mordred, and sounds of Arthur laughing. The older servants were quite pleased with that last sound, as it had been many years since their prince laughed so openly.

"He does sound quite happy," Gaius remarked one day to Merlin while they were in Gaius' rooms.

"I like to think Mordred and I make him happy," Merlin replied with a blush.

"I believe that you do."

The door burst open and Mordred came running in, with Arthur right behind him. Arthur had a scratch on his face and Mordred was scowling.

"Mordred!" Merlin yelled. "Did you just try to kill Arthur again?"

"No," Mordred lied.

"He has a cut on his cheek!" Merlin got up and pulled Arthur into a chair.

"It's nothing, Merlin," the prince said.

"Humph, just let Gaius fix you up," Merlin responded.

"Fine," Arthur sighed.

Gaius chuckled at them and began to work on the prince's face.

"Mordred," Merlin began.

"No one was around!" Mordred cried. "I made sure to check."

Merlin sighed and put a hand over his face. "That's not the point. You can't kill Arthur, he's your father."

"No, he's not," Mordred muttered.

Arthur jerked his head and Merlin knew he had heard that. Gaius coughed in discomfort. Merlin felt his anger flare up.

"Mordred Pendragon," Merlin intoned, his eyes flashing gold, "Arthur didn't have to take you in, he could have turned you in or let you get away. He is much your father as I am, understood?"

Mordred nodded sulkily. Arthur came up next to Merlin and placed a hand on his arm.

"It's fine," Arthur laughed. "Mordred and I don't have much in common, yet, not like you and him. And as for the flying weapons, I need the practice anyway." He kissed Merlin's cheek. "Oh, Merlin, father wants to talk to you."

"About what?" Merlin gulped.

Arthur shrugged and took the warlock's hand, pulling him towards the door.

Merlin gave Mordred a stern look, then said, "You stay here with Gaius and help him do some work."

Mordred glared as they walked away. _Why does Daddy like that stupid prince more than me?_ he wondered. _The prince can't even do magic._

Gaius laid a hand on Mordred's shoulder. "Why don't you help me by reading the ingredients for me?"

Mordred nodded and began to help his grandfather. _I'll get that prince next time,_ he thought.

****

Merlin flopped back onto Morgana's couch and sighed.

"What's wrong?" asked Morgana as she brushed her hair at her vanity.

"Mordred keeps trying to kill Arthur. And Arthur _enjoys_ it! So does Uther!" Merlin exclaimed in frustration. "I want Mordred to stop, but with Arthur and Uther encouraging it, I don't think I can."

Morgana set her brush down and walked over to Merlin, her long dress swishing as she moved. She sat next to the warlock and put a hand on his knee.

"Merlin," she said seriously, "the Pendragons are utterly and completely strange. When Arthur was young, Uther made him go through vicious training sessions. It was to make him stronger, he said. Arthur once told me that he thought Uther was trying to kill him. Perhaps, this is the only way Uther could show how much he cared for his son, I don't know."

"And you think that's why they both like it so much?" Merlin asked, biting his lip.

Morgana shrugged. "The Pendragons don't seem to know too much about love. Uther seemed to shut down after his wife died, and I don't know if Arthur got any proper affection until you came along."

Merlin blushed and got up from the couch. He walked towards the table in her room and stopped. "I don't know about that," he said.

Morgana smiled at his back. "If Arthur doesn't mind, then don't make a big deal out of it," she continued. "Just make sure Mordred knows not to do magic in front of anyone besides us. It will all work out, you know I'm always right."

Merlin nodded distractedly, while staring at the door.

"Now, get out of here before Gwen comes. I would like some alone time with my lover," Morgana commanded.

Merlin jumped, blushed even harder and practically ran out the door. Morgana laughed as the door banged shut behind him.

****

A few days passed, with no attempts on Arthur's life. He was beginning to worry. He walked towards Gaius' room to pick up Merlin to see if his lover wanted to eat with him. He passed by a tapestry he used to hide behind as a child and glanced at it.

Mordred hid behind the tapestry and waited for Arthur to pass by him. As soon as the Prince came into view and went passed him a little ways, an axe flew towards Arthur. Arthur dodged the axe and then fell to the floor to avoid a dagger that also came flying at him. He checked to make sure nothing else was coming for him, stood up, dusted himself off, and looked in the direction of the tapestry.   

"Nicely played. However, I believe you tried that last week as well," he smirked.   

Mordred scowled, as he came out from his hiding spot. "I was hoping to lull you into a false sense of security."  

Arthur threw his head back and laughed. "I knew that letting you come see the knights train was a good thing." He smiled at his adopted son. "Come, let's go see how Merlin is coming along."  

"Grandfather Gaius is probably making him clean more bowls," Mordred stated.   

Arthur tried to place a hand on Mordred's shoulder, however the boy ducked away. Arthur frowned down at him, but let it pass. Mordred felt satisfied, but for a moment, Mordred also felt a twinge of distress. He shook himself lightly and marched ahead of Arthur. _I'm going to see Daddy first. Arthur always saw Daddy first, it isn't fair,_ Mordred thought.  

****  

Mordred burst into Gaius' workspace. "Daddy!" he cried out.  

Merlin looked up from his work and smiled as Mordred ran to him and was caught in a hug. "Hello! I see Arthur is with you, no luck today huh?" Merlin asked with a grin. Merlin had decided to accept what Mordred was doing because Arthur seemed to enjoy it. He did make sure Mordred knew when it was acceptable and when it wasn't.

Mordred scowled. "No. He dodged."  

"Well, it's what he does best," Merlin laughed. "Especially since you've been helping him train."  

Arthur chuckled from behind them. "He used the same stunt he used last week."  

"Flying axes and daggers? Mordred, you must be careful. Remember, Uther and the guards aren't supposed to know of your magic."  

"I know Daddy. I made sure it was just him. Even when someone is around they think I've used wires or something. The people here are very ignorant." Mordred saw Arthur frown again. Mordred shifted closer to Merlin.

"Can you go now or is Grandfather Gaius still using you?" the boy asked.

"I am done with him. He's ruined four medicines today," Gaius replied grumpily.  

"Perhaps Merlin," drawled Arthur, "medicine isn't your calling."  

"Oh, shove off," Merlin said while standing up.  

Arthur leaned over and kissed Merlin. "Never."  

Mordred kicked Arthur's shin and glared up at him. "I'm hungry."  

Arthur grinned and picked him up before he could move away. Merlin beamed, so Mordred suffered through it. _Although, it is nice to have such a higher vantage point,_ Mordred mused. He wouldn't tell that to Arthur though, then the Prince would always want to carry him. Mordred glanced up thoughtfully and saw the perfect spot to hide a pile of armor or a boulder. Mordred grinned. _Arthur wouldn't see that one coming._

****

Mordred was lying happily on Morgana's bed, while Merlin and Arthur were off to fight a monster. Morgana was lying next to him, reading him a book. Gwen was humming and milling about the room. She put a vase of flowers on the table and turned to look at them.

"Mordred?" she asked.

"Yes Auntie Gwen," Mordred replied.

"Why do you hate Arthur so much? He is very nice to you and always tries to help you," she said. She walked over to the bed and sat on Mordred's other side.

"He doesn't like me," Mordred said sulkily. "He doesn't want me around."

"When did Arthur ever say that?" Morgana asked sharply.

"He didn't have to. He frowned at me and he was thinking how you all could have shipped me off to the druids."

"He calls you his son and always corrects people when they call you Merlin's son," Gwen said kindly. "He even took a turn washing you when you were sick."

"He did carry him into the wagon and into your house Gwen," Morgana spoke up. "He honestly doesn't mind when you try to kill him with sharp things."

"Pfft, he only does all that because he loves Daddy and wants to keep Daddy happy. I am an afterthought. He always gets to Daddy first and Daddy always hangs out with the prince. He's just a stupid prince who can't even do magic!" Mordred yelled. "He doesn't even like me, let alone love me and consider me his son!"

Gwen raised a hand and smacked Mordred's cheek. Mordred gasped and turned to look at Morgana, who was looking angry.

"Don't you ever, _ever_ say Arthur doesn't love you or consider you his son," Gwen said furiously. "He loves and adores you, and not just because Merlin does."

"Mordred, I know the druids told you things about the Pendragons," Morgana said while taking a deep breath, "but they only apply to Uther now. Arthur has changed his thoughts about magic, not only because of Merlin, but also because of you. He'd do anything to protect you."

Mordred held the cheek where Gwen slapped him and bit his lip. He felt his eyes begin to tear up. He was shocked Gwen had hit him, Morgana had always told him she wouldn't hurt a fly.

"Oh, Mordred," Gwen whispered. She reached out and hugged him tightly. "This will all make sense someday," she said into his hair. "You just have to believe in your fathers."

"Why don't you spend the night here, with Gwen and I?" Morgana suggested. "I'll make sure Merlin and Arthur know you're here when they get back."

Mordred nodded into Gwen's shoulder. He was really tired all of a sudden. He fell asleep with both of his aunts wrapped around him.

****

Mordred awoke to muffled shouting. He sat up groggily and rubbed his eyes. At the other end of Morgana's bedroom, Arthur was shouting quietly at Gwen.

"You hit him? How could you?" he asked.

Gwen sighed. "I already told you, he said something horrible. I was just making a point."

"A point! A point!" Arthur's voice rose, but he was shushed by Merlin.

Arthur looked towards the bed, but didn't seem to see that Mordred was awake.

"It's because of my drapes," Morgana said quietly from beside him.

Mordred jumped. "What do you mean?"

"The drapes around the bed are pretty thick. You should go back to listening," Morgana said slyly.

Mordred flushed, but turned his attention towards Arthur and Gwen.

"Don't you ever hit my son again," Arthur said ferociously. "I don't care if you are my sister-in-law, I won't allow anyone to hit my son."

Mordred blinked at the scene. "He really feels like that?" he asked.

Morgana nodded. "Go back to sleep, Arthur will rant for a long time before Merlin can calm him down."

Mordred laid back down next to Morgana, but it took him awhile before he fell asleep. _Perhaps, Arthur isn't all that bad,_ he thought as he finally drifted off to sleep.

****

Merlin sighed as he stood next to a fidgeting Mordred. "Mordred, please stop moving," he said.

"This is an annoying outfit," the boy scowled and tugged at his collar.

"I know, but this is Arthur's big day, so we must act proper."

"Fine," the boy huffed.

Arthur came up to them then and put a hand on each of their shoulders. "How are we doing?" the prince asked.

"Horrible," Mordred sulked.

"Mordred," Merlin chastised.

Arthur just laughed. "I hate wearing this too, but it is a formal event, so we must suffer through it."

"Arthur always ruined his clothes anyway when he was younger," Morgana said, coming up behind them. Gwen was next to her a new dress. Merlin raised an eyebrow and Gwen blushed.

"I didn't have to wear them anymore if they were ruined," Arthur grinned.

Uther waved a hand at Arthur from across the room.

"Well, look like it is time for the ceremony," Arthur said excitedly. "Just stand here and look pretty."

"Who?" asked Morgana slyly.

"Why all of you of course." Arthur kissed Morgana's cheek, kissed Gwen's hand, ruffled Mordred's hair and kissed Merlin on the lips before jogging to his place.

Merlin watched as Arthur walked calmly down the long banquet hall, towards his father. Once Arthur was directly in front of his father, he knelt down on one knee.

"We are gathered here today to see Prince Arthur become Crown Prince Arthur," Uther said loudly so everyone in the room could hear him. "He has worked hard to become a good prince and will continue on doing so." Uther reached next to him and brought up a small crown. He then placed the crown on Arthur's head. Arthur stood up and faced everyone else in the room.

"I present you with Crown Prince Arthur!" Uther yelled.

Everyone cheered as Arthur beamed. Suddenly, the doors to the banquet hall slammed open and a knight wearing all black and riding a black horse came inside. People began to mutter and move away from him in fear. He rode right up towards Uther and Arthur. Merlin pushed Mordred behind him and made to move towards Arthur. Morgana held him back.

"I don't think he'll do anything here," she whispered.

Merlin scowled, but nodded.

The black knight pointed at Arthur, then dropped his glove. Arthur bent to pick it up, but a young knight stepped in faster and scooped the glove up.

"I will fight you," he said.

"Sir Elwynn, no. He challenged me," Arthur said.

"And I am challenging him. You were just crowned and I am your knight. It is my duty to protect you," Elwynn replied.

The knight said nothing. He turned his horse around and rode out of the banquet hall.

Merlin watched as the black knight rode away. _There's something strange about him,_ he thought.

****

"Must I watch the tournament?" Mordred whined, as Merlin helped him into his formal wear.

"Yes, it's important to Arthur," Merlin replied while fixing his own clothes. "These are more annoying than that stupid outfit with the hat Arthur made me wear."

"What?" Mordred asked.

"I was being mean to him to hide my feelings," Arthur said as he entered the room. "You two look great, let's go."

"Hide your feelings, ha! You were just being a prat!" Merlin responded.

"Maybe, maybe not," Arthur grinned cheekily.

Mordred rolled his eyes and made a face. _Adults are so gross._

The three of them made their way down the hallway and ran into Gwen and Morgana. Morgana looked ill.

"Are you all right Aunt Morgana?" Mordred questioned.

"Yes, just nightmares," she bit her lip before saying, "I have a bad feeling about the tournament."

Merlin's eyes widened and he looked at Gwen, who nodded.

_Was it one of _those_ dreams Daddy?_ Mordred thought out to Merlin.

_Yes,_ Merlin thought back. The warlock turned to Arthur. "Perhaps, we ought to stay in today."

"Nonsense," Arthur scoffed. "Morgana's always had crazy dreams. We must hurry or else father will yell at all of us."

With that, Arthur grabbed Merlin and Mordred's hands and led them outside and to the tournament ring. Gwen who was helping Morgana walk, trailed behind them.

****

Merlin winced as Elwynn was knocked back onto the ground. "He's not a strong as the black knight, is he?" Merlin asked Arthur quietly.

"No," Arthur replied grimly.

"Is he going to die?" Mordred questioned.

"Probably," Uther said. "But that was his choice. We all must make that choice at some point."

Merlin looked over at Gwen and Morgana. Morgana was hiding her face in Gwen's shoulder, while Gwen watched the combat.

"I hope Morgana feels better," Merlin said.

"She will. She always does," Arthur said distractedly.

Suddenly, the black knight kicked Elwynn's feet out from under him. Elwynn's sword went flying from his hand. Elywnn fell to the ground and was unable to get to his sword in time. The black knight brought his own black sword up and thrust it into Elwynn's chest. The crowd gasped in shock.

Merlin tried to hid Mordred's face, but Uther had already done it. The black knight walked up to them and threw his glove down again. Arthur jumped out of his seat, but Uther held his son back. Another knight picked up the glove.

"I, Sir Hector, will fight you," the knight said.

"Hector!" Arthur yelled. He tugged his arm free of his father's grip.

"My lord, like Elwynn said, it is my duty." Hector bowed to Uther and Arthur. He then half-bowed to the black knight. "Tomorrow we shall fight."

****

The next day, Merlin flinched as the black knight landed a killing blow on Hector. The black knight threw his glove down once more, and Arthur jumped out of his seat and grabbed it before anyone else.

Arthur growled, "That's it. I'm fighting!"

"Arthur, you can't," Uther declared.

"I can beat him. I can beat anyone!" Arthur yelled. He threw the glove back to the black knight. "In two days, we fight."

The black knight nodded and left the arena.

"Are you sure you can beat him?" Merlin asked worriedly.

"Yes," Arthur said determinedly.

****

Merlin blinked at Gaius. It had been four hours since Arthur agreed to fight the black knight and Merlin was desperate for a way to help his lover. "What do you mean the black knight is already dead?"

"Uther and I had a suspicion, so I checked it out during the fight. The black knight is Uther's deceased brother-in-law, Tristan de Bois."

"What? How is that possible?"

"Magic, obviously." Gaius grabbed a book from his shelf and threw it down on the table. Merlin came over and watched as Gaius flipped through the books pages. "Here," the old man pointed. "A wraith. Someone raised him from the dead for revenge."

"Why would Tristan want revenge on Arthur?"

"Not Arthur, Uther."

"What?"

"Tristan believed Uther killed his wife, Ygraine."

"Did he?"

Gaius shrugged uncomfortably. "We must find out who did it and stop Tristan and the one who raised him."

"Nimueh, obviously," Mordred spoke up from under the table.

Merlin and Gaius jumped.

"How long have you been there young man?" Gaius asked.

"Long enough to hear the whole conversation," Mordred replied as he crawled out from under the table and sat on the bench.

"How do you know about Nimueh?" Merlin questioned his son.

"Auntie Gwen told me about her as a bedtime story. Well," the boy paused, "I think she was really telling me about you getting poisoned and Arthur saving you, but Nimueh was more interesting."

Gaius sighed. "All right, since we know who it is, we must find a way to stop him."

"How do we do that?" Mordred asked.

"Go talk to Geoffrey," Gaius replied as he turned away. "I'm going to be making…something for Uther."

"Not Geoffrey," Mordred whined as Merlin drug him out of Gaius' workroom. "He always wants me to _read_ things."

"You like reading," Merlin said.

"Yeah, interesting stuff, like fighting and magic and dragons. Not boring history stuff."

Merlin rolled his eyes and muttered, "Kids."

****

"Only a weapon forged of dragon's breath can kill a wraith," Mordred said as he and Merlin walked through the castle courtyard. "That's stupid. All the dragons are dead."

Merlin said nothing, but grabbed Mordred's hand.

"Aren't they?" the boy asked. "Daddy?"

"I'll tell you later, Mordred, right now we must go see Tom. He's the best sword maker in Camelot."

Mordred nodded and silently followed his father. They quickly reached Gwen's house and Merlin knocked on the door. Gwen opened the door.

"Hello," she said cheerily. "To what do I owe the honor of this visit for?"

"We need a sword, Gwen," Merlin said in a rushed voice.

"Tom's best sword," Mordred piped up.

"For Arthur?" she asked.

"Yes, please, hurry."

Gwen nodded and rushed into her father's workspace. She came back a few minutes later with a sword wrapped up.

"This is the best sword my father ever made," she said quietly. "He's not here right now, but I'm sure he'd love it go to Arthur. I think that's who he made for anyway."

"What do you mean Auntie Gwen?" Mordred asked.

"He said he had a dream one night that Arthur might need a great sword someday. He worked all night making it."

Merlin flipped the cloth the sword was wrapped in aside and gasped. "It's beautiful."

"My father will be glad that you think so."

Merlin shook his head and wrapped the sword back up. He took the sword and Mordred's hand. "We have to go now. Thank you."

"No problem!" Gwen called as they left.

****

"Daddy, where are we going now?" Mordred asked. He was holding onto his father's shirt and hiding from the guards they passed. "The dungeons are scary."

"We," Merlin stated, "are going to see a dragon about a sword."

Mordred's eyes widened. "There's a dragon here?"

"Yes. I hope he will help us."

"Why wouldn't he?"

Merlin looked at Mordred. "He hates Uther for locking him up."

"Oh. That's a good reason. Doesn't he like Arthur though?"

"He does indeed like Arthur. He says Arthur will be a great king someday."

"Will you become a great queen then?"

"What? No, I'll be his advisor."

"Being queen sounds better," Mordred muttered.

"Stay behind me," Merlin whispered as they turned a corner.

Mordred stared around the cave in wonderment. _It's huge!_ he thought.

_Yes it is little one,_ a strong voice thought back to him. _More room for me to fly in._

Mordred heard a chain rattle and saw a huge bronze dragon land on a piece of land in front of them.

"That was sarcasm, I'm assuming," Mordred said to the dragon.

"Correct." The dragon turned his attention to Merlin. "You brought the boy."

"That's not why I came," Merlin responded.

"What can I do for you, young warlock?"

Merlin drew Tom's sword out and held it out in front of him. "Arthur is going to fight a wraith tomorrow. I need you to forge this sword with your flame so he can win."

The dragon looked at the sword. Then he glanced at Mordred.

"What about you little one?" the dragon asked.

"What?" Mordred squeaked.

"Do you want Arthur to live?"

"Yes," Mordred didn't even hesitate.

The dragon blinked and then grinned. "Throw the sword into the air, young warlock."

Merlin did as he was told. The dragon spit out a flame, which grabbed the sword and held it in mid-air for a few minutes. The sword then drifted back into Merlin's hands.

"Only Arthur Pendragon may wield that sword. Do you understand me?" the dragon asked.

Merlin nodded. "Thank you. Thank you so much."

"Anything for young love," the dragon replied as he flew away.

"Are all dragons that strange Daddy?" Mordred asked.

"I think it's only this one," Merlin said. He grabbed Mordred's hand and pulled him away from the cave. He had to get this sword to Arthur.

****

Mordred was looking at the sword in his room. Merlin had hid it there and planned to give it to Arthur the day of the fight.

"Hey Daddy," Mordred called. "There's writing on here. I can't read it though."

Merlin came over and looked at the sword. He reached a hand out and swiped his fingers over the words. "Take me up." He flipped the sword over and read, "Cast me away."

"Wow, that was amazing Daddy! How'd you do that?"

"Um, I don't know. I just could."

"Your magic is so fantastic," Mordred said, eyes shining. He looked at the sword again. "What does it mean though?"

"I don't know."

"MERLIN!" Arthur yelled from his bedroom.

"Hurry, hid it!" Merlin exclaimed. "I want to give it to him the day of the fight!"

"Why?" Mordred asked.

"It's a feeling! Now, hurry!"

Mordred nodded, threw the cloth over the sword and ran with it to his bed. He shoved the sword under his bed, then jumped into bed.

"I'm ready for bed Daddy!" he called out.

Arthur opened the door to Mordred's room and peaked in. "Can I come in?"

Mordred nodded. Arthur stepped in further. He looked around the room and at Merlin. "What are you two hiding?"

"Nothing!" Merlin shouted. "Why would you think that?"

"You're acting shifty," Arthur said as he stepped closer to Merlin.

"Daddy's always shifty. It's the pressure of hiding his magic," Mordred stated.

"Oh. Merlin, you can't hid things like that from me," Arthur said softly.

Merlin opened his mouth to protest, but thought better of it. "Okay. I'll tell you next time."

"Good. Now, let's wish our son goodnight and go to bed. I have to train in the morning."

Merlin winced. He came over and kissed Mordred on the head. "Sleep well."

"I will, Daddy."

Arthur stepped up to Mordred and ruffled his hair. "Good night Mordred. Call if you need us."

"I will."

Merlin turned down all the lights, but one. He smiled as Arthur took his hand. They looked back at Mordred, who had lain down and closed his eyes. Arthur shut the door silently behind him as they left.

****

Mordred sat bolt upright in his bed, sweat pouring down his face. He climbed out of bed, but his legs were unsteady under him and he fell. He took a deep breath and pulled himself back up. He then made his way carefully across the room and to the door. Mordred tried to open the door, but he was too weak. He began to pound on it and call out.

"Daddy! Arthur!" he cried.

The door opened a little bit and Mordred stumbled back and fell again. Merlin's head came around the door.

"Daddy," Mordred whimpered.

"Mordred!" Merlin cried out. "What happened?"

"I had a nightmare. I don't want to sleep alone anymore," Mordred was breathing fast.

"All right, all right, just relax," Merlin soothed his son.

"I've got him," Arthur said as he scooped Mordred up.

Merlin shut Mordred's bedroom door firmly and followed Arthur to bed. He walked around to the right side and climbed in. Arthur put Mordred gently down in the middle of the bed and got in next to him.

"There," Arthur said, "now Merlin and I can protect you."

Mordred whimpered again and grabbed a fistful of blanket. "Even from things in my head?"

"Especially from things in your head. Isn't Merlin the best warlock ever?"

Mordred nodded.

"And aren't I the best warrior ever?"

Mordred nodded again.

"Then, have no fears. We'll take care of you."

"Okay," Mordred murmured as he drifted off to sleep.

"You're a good father Arthur," Merlin said as he ran a hand over Mordred's forehead.

"So are you Merlin," Arthur responded. He placed a hand over Mordred's chest.

Soon all three were fast asleep.

****

"Uh, Daddy?" Mordred said uncertainly.

"Yes?" Merlin responded. He was cleaning Arthur's armor with his own hands and no magic.

"That black knight is standing outside the window. It's like he's looking up here."

"What?" Merlin rushed to the window and looked out.

The black knight was indeed standing under Arthur's window, staring straight at it. He had his sword in his hands and placed under him, like a third leg. People usually milled around, but everyone was gone for fear of the black knight.

"What should we do?" Mordred asked, biting his lip.

"I'll take care of it."

"Arthur will know. He might be stupid, but he's not blind."

"Arthur's not stupid."

Mordred blinked at Merlin.

"Ok, he's stupid sometimes. He still has a pratish nature."

Mordred giggled. He glanced out the window once more. "Oh!" he said. "I have to go!"

"Going to try to kill Arthur once more?"

"I'm teaching him to dodge, Daddy. He'll need all the help he can get at this point," Mordred said seriously.

"Don't I know it. Well, hurry," Merlin flapped his hands at Mordred. "Go help him dodge. But–"

"Make sure no one is around. I know, Daddy," Mordred rolled his eyes as he left.

Merlin heaved a deep sigh. "Kids."

****

Later that night, Arthur stood at his bedroom window and stared at the black knight. He felt something brush his hand and glanced down. It was Mordred.

"You should be in bed," he told his son.

"Daddy said he'd take care of the black knight. I want to see how."

Arthur sighed and picked Mordred up. "There. Now you have a better view."

They were silent for a while. Suddenly, the black knight burst into flames. Mordred gasped while Arthur stared in shock. The flames went down slowly. The black knight was still standing.

"Damn it," Arthur swore.

"You'll win," Mordred said. "You are the best warrior after all."

"Thank you Mordred."

****

After Merlin came back to their rooms, they decided to put Mordred to bed for good this time.

"It's still early," Mordred protested.

"Mordred," Merlin began.

"I know, I know. You want some _alone_ time," Mordred said disgusted.

Arthur laughed as he carried Mordred into the boy's bedroom and put him on the bed.

"Morgana has told you a story, Gwen has hugged and kissed you, and Merlin and I have put you to bed once. It's time you go to sleep," Arthur stated.

"Fine, but I demand that you re-tuck me in," Mordred replied.

Merlin chuckled. "You are just like Arthur."

Mordred scowled as Merlin pulled the covers up over him. Merlin kissed Mordred's forehead.

"Sleep well, Mordred."

"I will Daddy."

Arthur sat next to Mordred and instead of ruffling his hair, like usual, the prince leaned over and kissed Mordred's forehead, just as Merlin had.

Merlin drew in a sharp breath. Mordred stared at Arthur in shock.

Arthur smiled at the boy softly, "Good night Mordred. Call if you need us." Then he got up from the bed, kissed Merlin, and walked into his bedroom.

As soon as he was gone, Mordred started to cry. Merlin went over to him and hugged him.

"It's ok. I know you don't like being touched by Arthur," Merlin murmured.

"It's not that Daddy," Mordred cried into his father's chest.

"What is it then?"

"Arthur thinks he's going to die and he wanted me to know how much he loves me even if he thinks I hate him!" Mordred began to cry harder.

Merlin felt his own eyes well up. "Arthur will not die. Do you hear me?"

"Yes Daddy."

"Good. Now, take a deep breath, lay down and close your eyes."

Mordred did as he was told. "I'll call if I need you."

Merlin smiled, "You do that."

He turned down all the lights, but one, and shut the door behind him as he left Mordred's room. Merlin leaned against the door and took a deep breath.

_Arthur better not die,_ Merlin thought viciously.

****

Merlin walked carefully into the dragon's lair. "Uh, hi," he said.

The dragon growled at him. "Uther touched that sword."

"It was an accident. Uther knocked Arthur out and took his place. Uther might be crazy about magic, but he does love Arthur."

The dragon growled again. Merlin flinched.

"You must get rid of the sword, lest Uther does evil things with it," the dragon commanded.

"You said Arthur needed it!"

"Then hide it! Just don't let Uther use it!" the dragon bellowed.

Merlin flinched again and left. Mordred was waiting for him at the top of the stairs, scowling.

"Stupid dragon," he grumbled.

Merlin clapped Mordred's shoulder. "Come on. I know the perfect place to put the sword."

****

"Daddy," Mordred said incredulously. "It's a lake. How is that a good place to hide a sword?"

"Trust me," Merlin replied. He held the sword, which was wrapped up in cloth. He unwrapped it and waded into the lake. Merlin carefully placed the sword into the lake and came back out.

"Arthur's going to want to know why you're wet," Mordred said as he stared into the lake.

"We."

"What?"

"Why we're wet."

"I'm not wet."

"Not yet." Merlin pushed Mordred gently.

Mordred lost his balance and landed in the lake. He glared at Merlin. "Daddy."

Merlin grinned back at him. "You saw a frog. I tried to help you get it. You fell over."

"Now I know how Arthur feels all the time," Mordred sulked as Merlin helped him up.

"You are alike you know," Merlin said.

Mordred scowled, but said nothing.

****

Some months passed with little to no trouble. Mordred resumed his sneak attacks on Arthur, however, they seemed to be more elaborate than usual.

"Why," Merlin questioned his son, "did four swords come rushing at Arthur and then after he dodged those, a suit of armor came swinging towards him?"

Mordred huffed, "I've told you Daddy! Arthur needs to be more alert if Grandpa Uther and Grandpa Gaius could trick him so easily. Besides, I like that suit of armor."

Merlin sighed and resumed watching Arthur's armor and weapons clean themselves. The door banged open and everything fell to the floor with a clatter. Gwen winced at the sound.

"Merlin," she panted.

"What is it Gwen? Is it Morgana? Arthur?"

"No, it's your mother."

"Grandmother?" Mordred asked happily. He raced from the room and called for Morgana. _Aunt Morgana! Where's grandmother?_

_…In the throne room,_ she replied.

_I'm coming!_

****

Mordred skidded to a stop at the door to the throne room and ran inside. He could hear Merlin and Gwen running after him. He saw a woman talking to Uther and Arthur, he knew that was his grandmother.

"Grandmother!" Mordred called.

She turned around and stared at him. However, when he threw himself at her, she caught him in a hug.

"Mordred!" Merlin called. "You know better than to run through the castle."

"But it's grandmother, Daddy!"

"Mother," Merlin said fondly. He came up and kissed her cheek.

"Merlin." She wrapped him in a hug as well.

"Mother, this is Arthur, my lover," Merlin pointed at the prince. "I see you've met him and Morgana. This is Gwen, my friend."

"Please to meet you, Gwen. I'm Hunith." She let go of Mordred and Merlin and shook Gwen's hand. She then turned to Uther.

"Yes, now that that's out of the way. I am deeply sorry, Hunith, but I cannot help you. Your village is outside of Camelot's borders. If I send any men, it could be seen as an act of war," Uther said.

"I see," Hunith replied sadly. "I thought that might have been, but I had to try. Thank you, your majesty." She bowed.

Uther nodded his head and Hunith left. Merlin took Mordred's hand and followed his mother.

"Well, go on Arthur. Your mother-in-law needs help," Uther said absently as he glanced over a request form.

Arthur grinned widely and jogged after Merlin. Morgana and Gwen left quietly and quickly. They all met outside the throne room.

"Gaius' rooms?" Morgana asked.

Arthur nodded and they set off.

****

"Mother, why do you have a bruise on your face?" Merlin asked as Gaius treated Hunith's bruise.

The door to Gaius' rooms opened quietly as Arthur, Morgana, and Gwen came in. Hunith smiled at them as she replied to Merlin, "The village is under attack from some bandits. Our king won't do anything about it so I thought I'd ask King Uther." She paused looking at Mordred, who was sitting by her legs, hugging them. "I didn't think I'd gain a grandson and a son-in-law all in one day though."

"Er," Merlin said.

"You can tell me later. I must get back to the village to tell them the news," Hunith said gently.

"We'll go with you," Morgana spoke up.

"Morgana," Arthur rebuked her. "You and Gwen can't come. Merlin and I will go. Merlin's magic should be enough to take care of any bandits."

Hunith blinked. "So he knows everything?" she asked her son.

Merlin flushed and nodded.

"I'm coming too!" Mordred exclaimed. "I want to see Ealdor."

"I won't allow it!" Arthur declared. "You will stay here with Morgana and Gwen."

Mordred glared at Arthur. "No, I won't. I want to protect grandmother with my magic too!"

"Well," Hunith said lightly. "That will be an interesting tale to tell along the way, won't it Mordred?"

"Yes," Mordred nodded as he shot a triumphant look at Arthur.

"Hunith…" Arthur started.

"I would appreciate all the help you can give, Prince Arthur. In my village, everyone helps to protect it, especially women and children since we don't have many men left," Hunith cut him off.

Merlin grinned as Arthur winced. It was hard to tell Hunith no when she was so capable and strong.

"We should leave now, to get a head start. It will take at least a day to get there," Merlin said. "We'll go pack. Mother, just stay here and rest."

Hunith nodded and watched the five of them leave. She turned to Gaius. "What has been going on?" she asked.

Gaius laughed. "It's a long story."

****

"Mother!" Merlin cried. "Please stop telling Arthur stories of me when I was a baby!"

"But, you were so cute!" Hunith laughed. "He was always a happy child," she continued. "He always made everyone in the village laugh. Especially Will."

"Will," Arthur muttered darkly.

Merlin rolled his eyes. "He's best friend. And nothing else. You know that Arthur."

Arthur huffed.

"Here we are," said Hunith as they crested over a hill.

They looked down and saw a tiny village, made up of ten to fifteen buildings. There were crudely constructed fortifications all around the village.

"Wow," Mordred said. "It looks so…perfect."

Merlin smiled at the boy. "That's exactly how I feel."

Mordred set his horse forward. "Hurry! I want to see Uncle Will!"

Morgana laughed and set out after him. Gwen shook her head and followed her lover. Arthur glared.

"Don't worry," Hunith told him. "You are too good a father for Mordred to think of anyone else."

Merlin smiled at Arthur's shocked look. Arthur never knew the joys of having a mother, but he could borrow Merlin's. Merlin was good at sharing.

****

Later that night, Merlin rolled his eyes at Will and Arthur's posturing. They were all outside, enjoying the night air. Morgana, Gwen and Merlin were seated at the table. Will and Arthur were standing next to each other, having an argument of some kind about something.

"They really are stupid," Morgana said casually.

"Don't I know it," Merlin replied.

"Mordred seems to like it though," Gwen supplied as she pointed to the boy who was standing in between Will and Arthur looking back and forth in awe.

"My son is just as stupid as his other father and uncle," Merlin grumbled.

The two women laughed at him. Merlin sighed and put his face in his hands.

"You should go stop them, before they kill each other," Morgana motioned with her hand.

Will was too close to Arthur. The prince looked like he was ready to punch Will in the face. Mordred took a step back and frantically looked around for Merlin. Merlin stood up from his seat and quickly walked over.

"That's enough!" he growled. "You are scaring Mordred and I won't have that!"

Mordred ran to Merlin and hid behind him. Arthur looked abashed, while Will just looked angry.

"I'm sorry Mordred," Arthur said as he knelt down to the boy's level. "Your Uncle Will and I just had a disagreement. We didn't mean to scare you."

"That's right," Will said from behind Arthur. "This prat here just thinks we can protect this village without much help from his fancy knights."

Mordred scowled and walked over to Will. He kicked Will in the shins. "Only Daddy can call Arthur a prat!" Mordred declared.

Arthur laughed as Will hopped around in pain. Merlin sighed once more. He took Arthur's sleeve and Mordred's hand and pulled them inside Hunith's home. He'd deal with Will tomorrow.

****

"Merlin," Will ground out, "how can you date that…that…prince!"

"I love him Will," Merlin said calmly. "How many times must I say it?"

"He's ok with your magic?"

Merlin paused in wiping up his mother's table. He and Will were inside Hunith's house, cleaning. Arthur and Morgana had gone off with five of the village elders to see the surrounding area to see if there were any natural barriers they could use. Gwen, Hunith, and Mordred were with the rest of the villagers, getting things ready for the upcoming fight.

"That's what I thought!" Will cried, triumphant.

Merlin glared at his best friend. "It's not that he's not ok with it, he just has to fight a life time of thinking otherwise! He's fantastic with Mordred's magic and he knows I only use my magic for good."

"Bah," Will scoffed. "That prince'll never change his ways. You and Mordred should just move back here. It's safer."

Merlin went back to wiping the table. "If anyone wants to be allies with Camelot, they can't have any magic users at all. No where is safe as long as Uther is alive."

Will was silent as he tidied up the kitchen area. "Still, I don't trust him."

Merlin sighed. _I've been sighing too much,_ he thought.

_I know Daddy. It's getting annoying,_ Mordred thought back at him cheerfully.

****

Arthur sighed in frustration as he watched the villagers attempt to fight. They were lined up facing each other.

"No!" he yelled. "Listen, you must protect yourself and attack at the same time!" He grabbed a stick they were using for practice and showed them how to do it.

"That might be good for you, since you were probably trained since birth to kill, but we are just villagers," Will drawled from his spot in line.

Arthur narrowed his eyes. "Practice!" he barked and stormed away.

Merlin made to follow him, but Gwen was quicker. Morgana looked at Merlin and bit her lip.

"They'll be fine, don't worry," Hunith said as she passed around food and drinks for everyone.

****

Arthur kicked at the ground a ways from the village.

"Stupid villagers," he grumbled to no one. "They have to learn to protect themselves."

"Why?" Gwen demanded from behind him.

He spun around and glared at her. "What do you mean?"

Gwen marched over to him. "Villagers don't expect to defend themselves. That's what a good king does. He sends out soldiers and knights to his villages. He protects his people! He doesn't insult and yell at them!"

"These aren't my people," Arthur protested.

Gwen slapped Arthur across the face. "How dare you?" she said angrily. "These are Merlin's people, and that makes them your people! Their own king doesn't care about them and someone should! There are people all over this land with no one to protect and care for them! They need the kind of king who will do everything in his power to help them when they need it!"

Arthur held a hand to his face. "You think I could be that king?"

"I do," Gwen stated. "And not just because Merlin believes it as well. I've seen you change Arthur. You could be the king that everyone is waiting for."

"Thank you, Guinevere," Arthur bowed to her. "Now I know why Morgana loves you so much."

Gwen blushed. "Yes, well," she stuttered. "Sometimes you Pendragons just need a good talking too." She turned to walk away, but suddenly looked back at Arthur. "I won't tell Merlin what you said about his people and you had better not either."

Arthur nodded. "I won't. I don't think I could stand to his see his face if he knew what I said."

"Good." With that, Gwen turned and walked back towards the village.

Arthur stayed where he was for a while before heading back as well. _I should apologize to my people for the way I acted,_ he thought.

****

Two days later, all the villagers were hiding as the bandits came riding through. The leader, Kanan, rode out into the center of the village and yelled, "We've come for your harvest!"

The only sound the bandits heard was the wind blowing.

"Burn it," growled Kanan.

Just as his men were nearing the closest homes, the villagers popped out from hiding and charged the men. Hunith beat a few bandits with a large stick. Will was helping some villagers trip the bandits' horses as they tried to get away. Morgana and Gwen fought back to back with swords. Arthur led a few men into the center of the bandits and forced them outward, towards Merlin, who was standing near his mother's house, conjuring a spell. The spell picked up the bandits pushed towards him and flung them into the forest. Mordred was hiding inside Hunith's house, with the other children, watching everything. Every now and then he would see a bandit come stumbling back into the village, so he muttered a spell that knocked them unconscious.

After what felt like hours, but was actually a few minutes, the battle was over. Most of the bandits were either unconscious, injured, or gone. The villagers cheered. Mordred came out of hiding and ran over to Merlin, who was standing over Kanan. Arthur had fought with Kanan and managed to disarm him.

"Daddy!" Mordred cried. "We won!"

"That we did," Merlin said wearily. He wasn't used to using his magic for such a long time.

Mordred looked around and saw that everyone was panting and bloody. He grinned happily before feeling something grab his ankle. He looked down and saw the hand of Kanan, hanging on to him. Kanan grinned evilly and quickly grabbed Mordred and stood up. He held a dagger to Mordred's neck.

"Don't come any closer, or else," the bandit growled.

Merlin raised his hand, but Kanan laughed. "You wouldn't risk hurting your own son, would you warlock?"

Merlin's hand dropped and he glared at Kanan. Everyone crowded around Kanan, but didn't make a move. No one wanted Mordred to be hurt. Kanan kicked a foot our and felt a crossbow that had dropped from one of his men.

"Pick it up," he told Mordred.

Mordred did as he was told and handed it to Kanan.

"Good boy," he said. "Now, no one moves or the boy dies, got it?"

Everyone was silent.

"I'll take that as a yes. Move, make room for me to get out."

People started shuffling about. Suddenly, Will jumped out in front of Kanan. Kanan fired the crossbow and hit Will in the shoulder. Mordred took that chance and jumped away. Arthur closed the distance faster than Mordred had ever seen him move and shoved his sword into Kanan's chest.

"This," Arthur said viciously as he shoved the sword in deeper, "is for taking my son hostage."

He pulled his sword out and let the body fall. He turned towards Mordred and asked, "Are you all right?"

Mordred nodded, wide-eyed.

"Good. Let's go check on Uncle Will."

Mordred nodded again, but didn't move as Arthur passed by him and towards Will, who was being helped up by Merlin and Hunith. _Perhaps,_ he thought dazedly, _Arthur does care for me._

****

Mordred clung to Hunith as everyone else packed up and got ready for the trip back to Camelot.

"I don't want to leave grandmother," Mordred complained.

"We'll come back," Merlin said as he put Mordred's things in a bag.

Mordred pouted. Morgana came over and tickled him. "Don't be a sourpuss like Arthur," she said teasingly.

"Hey!" Arthur protested.

Mordred laughed at being tickled and Morgana's dig against Arthur.

"Everything is all ready," Gwen called from outside. "We just need Mordred."

Mordred pouted again, but trudged outside with the rest of his family.

"Why so sad, little man?" asked Will from atop his horse.

"Uncle Will! Are you coming with us?" Mordred asked excitedly.

Will nodded. "Someone has to keep Arthur in check when it comes to Merlin."

Arthur glared as he helped Mordred get onto the boys horse and then got onto his own horse. "I'm a perfect gentleman to Merlin," he stated imperiously.

"Ha!" Morgana laughed.

"Be quiet, you. I know what you do to Guinevere!" Arthur called back.

Merlin and Gwen rolled their eyes at each other and climbed up on their horses. Hunith came over to Mordred and kissed his cheek. She then did the same to Will. She gave Gwen and Morgana a hug. Hunith walked towards Arthur and said, "Take care of my son. Or else."

Arthur gulped and nodded. "Yes ma'am."

She nodded and smiled as she came up to Merlin. "Take care dear." She kissed Merlin's forehead. "Come see me more often."

"We will," he said.

Hunith grinned as she watched them ride off back to Camelot. She knew that her son and Arthur were going to great things someday.

****

A few months after saving Merlin's village, Arthur killed a unicorn. Merlin called him an idiot since it was known that killing a unicorn could have dire effects on the person who killed it. Instead of bad things happening to Arthur, horrible things happened to Camelot. First, the water dried up. Then, the crops failed and finally, it began to snow in the middle of spring.

Merlin had told Arthur to take a break from figuring out a way to break the unicorn's curse, so Arthur took Mordred and Merlin outside to play in the snow. Merlin protested and said he would just watch them. He shivered as he watched Mordred and Arthur play in the snow. Well, he watched Arthur dodged rock hard snowballs thrown by Mordred, but it was really the same thing. They were both having fun, was the main point. He shivered again and both boys looked over at him.

"Are you ok Merlin?" asked Arthur.

"Just cold," he replied. Merlin didn't really like the snow, but as long as he had a nice warm to go back to, he guessed winter was ok.

"We can stop Daddy. I don't mind," Mordred piped up. Suddenly, the young boy sneezed. He blinked slowly. "I don't feel so good."  

Arthur scooped the boy up and took him to Merlin. The warlock felt the boy's head. "He feels a little warm," he frowned. "How long have you felt bad?"

Mordred shrugged. "A few days. Ever since Uncle Will took me out that one day and we made things in the snow."

Arthur frowned. "Did you dry off right away?"

"No," Mordred shook his head. "We watched the knights come back from a fight. They were pretty and shiny."

"Oh." Arthur shot a look at Merlin.

"I'll go get Gaius," Merlin said worriedly. He ran towards the castle.   

Arthur nodded and started walking towards the castle, while he carried Mordred. They finally reached Mordred's room. Arthur stripped off the boy's clothes and put fresh nightclothes on him. He then tucked Mordred into bed and sat next to him.

"You want Morgana to come read you a story?" the prince asked.  

Mordred shook his head and burrowed closer to Arthur. "You tell me one."

The prince stared in shock. Mordred hardly let Arthur touch him; much less choose him over Morgana. "Okay. What story would you like to hear?"  

"How you and Daddy met."  

Arthur grinned, "Well, one day I found Merlin being attacked by some thugs. Naturally, I rescued him. After a long and vicious battle, I won. Merlin tripped over himself while thanking me, as I helped him up, our eyes met. He said fell for me at first sight. I said I'd loved him since before I'd seen him. And then…" Arthur told a grand tale that Mordred only half heard as he drifted in and out of consciousness.

****  

Merlin rushed into Mordred's room with Gaius right behind him. They both paused as they saw Mordred happily curled up in Arthur's lap.   

"Well, he is sick," Gaius said in sly voice.   

Arthur glared. "Hardly. He's just tired."  

Merlin looked worriedly at the physician. "Will he be all right?"  

"Let me look him over." Gaius came over to the bed and gently pulled Mordred off Arthur. He pushed the sheets back. "Have you been keeping him cool?"

"No," Arthur said. "While he had a fever, he was shivering. I didn't…I wasn't sure what do to."

"I see. That was probably a good thing. We don't want him to get the chills. Merlin," Gaius turned to the warlock, "go get some cool water and a cloth, then get more blankets. You're going to have to cover him up and cool him off in cycles."

Merlin nodded and ran from the room.

"Is it serious?" Arthur asked.

"No, not serious, however we don't want it to become worse." 

****  

In the morning, Mordred was feeling a little better. He blinked his eyes and saw Merlin and Arthur lying on either side of him.

"Daddy," he whispered.

Merlin sat up quickly, his hair askew. "Mordred!" he exclaimed. "Are you feeling better?"

"A little bit."

"Good," Arthur said as he got out of the bed and stretched. "I have to go train my knights. A scout said they saw some bandits approaching."

"It's the unicorn," Merlin scolded. "I told you not to kill it."

Arthur made a face at Merlin. He ruffled Mordred's hair. "I'll come visit in a couple of hours, ok?"

Mordred nodded.

Arthur bussed Merlin's cheek and left the room.

"Daddy?" he heard Mordred ask as Arthur began to close the door. "Did you and Arthur really have kiss right after he saved you from the troggs?"

Arthur grinned as he heard Merlin sputter, "Where did you get that from?"

"Arthur told me," Mordred replied.

_Being a dad is fantastic!_ Arthur thought happily as he shut the door.

_I will kill you slowly,_ Merlin threatened.

Arthur was so shocked Merlin spoke in his head, he ran into a door. He rubbed his head while Merlin laughed.

"Warlocks," he muttered as he stood up.

****

Later that night, Merlin found how to reverse the curse. He and Arthur rushed off, leaving Mordred with Morgana and Gwen.

When they came back the next day, the snow had stopped, the water was back and the crops were rich again.

Mordred stood inside their bedroom glaring at them.

"I know you want to go to bed, but first I must do this," the boy stated. He marched over and kicked them both in the shins.

"Ow!" they yelled.

"Good, I'm glad that hurt. Don't you two morons ever try to leave me alone again. I need my fathers!" Mordred yelled at them. He ran into his room and slammed the door.

"He must have know through my magic," Merlin said tiredly. "I'll talk to him tomorrow." He walked towards the bed. He noticed Arthur wasn't next to him. "Arthur?" he asked turning around.

"He called me father," Arthur said in wonderment. "Merlin! He called me father!" Arthur grinned widely.

"So he did," Merlin smiled softly. "Now come to bed."

Arthur nodded and walked towards the bed in a daze. "He called me father," he murmured as he fell asleep.

****

A few months passed without Mordred trying to kill Arthur, which made everyone in the castle worry.

"Mordred?" Morgana asked quietly one night at bedtime. "Do you not like Arthur anymore?"

Mordred blinked at her. "What do you mean Aunt Morgana?"

"Well, you haven't tried to kill him, or help him train, in quite a few months. We're all beginning to wonder."

"Wait," Mordred said confusedly. "Everyone thought that me _trying_ to kill Arthur was my way of saying I liked him without saying it? And that by not doing it, everyone, including Arthur, thinks I hate him."

"Basically."

"I do like him though!" Mordred protested.

"He doesn't seem to think so."

Mordred sighed much like Merlin always did. "I supposed Arthur does need more training on how to dodge."

Morgana beamed at him and continued telling her tale. She had known that Mordred would come around. Pendragons had to get their affection in the strangest ways.

****

Soon after Mordred resumed Arthur's training, Gwen's father was arrested and accused of being a wizard. Morgana, Merlin, and Arthur ran around trying to make sure Gwen was all right and trying to save Tom. Mordred stayed with Gwen most of the time, just sitting next to her reading. Gwen spent most days sitting in Morgana's room, staring out the window.

"He won't die Auntie Gwen," Mordred said out of the blue one day.

"How do you know?" she asked dispiritedly.

"The Knight of the Lake is coming."

Gwen turned her head and blinked at Mordred. "What?"

"The Knight of the Lake is coming. Aunt Morgana will dream about him tonight. He's going to catch the real bad guy and free Tom. Then he can be a Knight of Camelot," Mordred said without looking up from his book. "And then the Knight and Uncle Will shall have an epic romance. Not as epic as Daddy and Arthur's though."

"Of course not," Gwen said in a strangled voice.

"Don't tell anyone, not until Aunt Morgana dreams it."

"I won't. I don't think anyone would believe me," Gwen muttered as she went back to looking out the window.

****

Over the next few days, what Mordred had told Gwen came true. When everyone gathered in the throne room to watch Uther punish the real magic user, Merlin asked Mordred how he knew what would happen.

Mordred shrugged and whispered, "The faeries told me."

Merlin narrowed his eyes. "Morgana needs to stop telling you faerie stories." He turned back to hear Uther's decree.

"And you, _wizard_, shall be put to death," Uther said contemptuously. He waved his hands and the guards drug the man away. The king then turned to the Knight of the Lake. "Thank you, good knight. You helped me from making a horrible decision."

The knight bowed, but said nothing. Merlin wondered why he never spoke. Merlin cut a look at Mordred, who was staring intently at Arthur.

_What are you doing?_ Merlin thought.

_Nothing,_ Mordred thought back.

"Father," Arthur spoke up, "do you suppose I could have this knight in my personal guard?"

"I don't see why not. We know he is brave," Uther replied. "Please remove your helm, so we may see the newest knight of Camelot."

The knight hesitated before taking off his helm.

"Lancelot!" Gwen cried in happiness. She ran up and hugged him. "Thank you," she said while kissing his cheek.

Lancelot blushed, "It was nothing, my lady." He bowed to her and Morgana. "I am always willing to help friends."

Uther sputtered, "You cannot be a knight!"

"You already said he could, father," Arthur protested.

"He has no noble blood! He doesn't even own land!" Uther yelled.

"Actually," Lancelot said while clearing his throat. "I do have land. I met an old widow who had a castle near a lake. She had no children and no family, so she left it all to me."

"Why?" Uther questioned.

"I saved her from a gargoyle," Lancelot replied. "I am now Lord du Lac, as she adopted me before she died."

Merlin started as he glanced down at Mordred. _I suppose you knew this already?_

_Yeah. Tell Arthur to make Uncle Will, Uncle Lancelot's servant._

_Too many romance stories as well,_ Merlin replied.

Mordred just grinned up at him. Merlin sighed and went to help Arthur convince Uther to keep Lancelot around.

****

The months after Lancelot's return were quite, it seemed as if the magical world, which frequently attacked Camelot knew something big was coming. Mordred fidgeted as Morgana helped him dress.

"Why must I wear this stupid outfit?" he whined.

"Because," Morgana said distractedly. "We must see your fathers off in a proper fashion."

"You aren't even dressed!"

Morgana looked down at herself. She was still in her nightgown. "I–I've been having bad dreams," she said.

"You should tell Arthur," Gwen said as she gently pushed Morgana aside. "He knows about your magic, he would believe you."

"Not about this," Morgana muttered as she sat down on the couch.

"How'd he find out again?" Mordred asked. "Grandpa Uther took me hunting that day."

"Merlin and her were talking about it," Gwen replied. "Arthur thought they were sneaking around because they were cheating. He was very relieved it had to do with magic and not anything else."

"Then he yelled because I never told him. I told him no one told me until the Unicorn incident," Morgana said wearily. "Then he forgave me once he was done yelling."

"Oh," Mordred frowned. "That's a lot less dramatic than I thought it was going to be."

Morgana shrugged. "He's dressed Gwen. Send him down and help me please."

Gwen nodded and shoved Mordred out the door. "Don't get those clothes dirty until _after_ your fathers leave." She shut Morgana's door.

Mordred stuck his tongue out and turned around. He heard the door open and Gwen call, "And don't make that face at me."

Mordred stared as she shut the door again. _Auntie Gwen doesn't even have magic. Does she?_

****

"Daddy?" Merlin asked seriously.

"Yes?" Merlin was getting his horse ready for the trip. He took a step back and looked at it. It didn't look right.

"Does Auntie Gwen have magic?"

"No," Merlin paused. "At least I don't think so." He tilted his head to get a better angle on the saddle of the horse.

"She does not. She is just that good," Arthur said as he stepped up beside Merlin. He looked at his lover's horse and sighed. "You put it on backwards."

"Aha! I knew something was wrong," Merlin smiled.

Arthur sighed again and fixed Merlin's saddle. He then helped Merlin up onto his horse. Arthur climbed up on his horse and looked down at Mordred.

"You be good for your grandfathers and aunts," he said.

Mordred nodded.

Just then, Morgana came running down the steps, still in her nightgown. Gwen came running after her. Morgana ran up to Arthur and grabbed his leg.

"Don't go," she said frantically. "It won't end well."

Arthur shot a look at Merlin, who bit his lip.

"We have to go Morgana," Arthur said gently. "This monster is terrorizing villagers. I'll have Lancelot and my other men with me, plus Merlin. I'll be fine."

Morgana nodded and stepped back into Gwen's arms. She grabbed Mordred's hand and held it tight.

Arthur looked up at a balcony and saw his father. He waved then rode off. He was positive nothing bad would happen.

****

"Nothing _bad_ will happen, you say," Merlin stated sarcastically. "What could possibly go wrong, you say."

"Yes, yes. Shut up, Merlin," Arthur growled as he and Merlin hid behind a boulder.

They had come upon the monster quite suddenly. Merlin and Arthur had been separated from the knights and practically forced into a cave.

Arthur glanced over the boulder, then ducked as the monster blew fire over it. "Okay," he said. "I see a way to kill it. Now I have to get to it."

Merlin raised a hand and Arthur saw his eyes glow golden. Some nearby rocks flew to the side of the cave. The monster's head whipped over to the sound. Arthur jumped out from behind the rock and flung his sword at it. The monster rose up and smashed Arthur into the ground, it then bit into his shoulder, right through the armor. Arthur cried out in pain and tried to reach for his sword, but it had broken off as the monster thrashed around. The monster rose up again, trying to finish the prince off.

"No!" Merlin screamed. He yelled out a spell and the monster was blown into pieces. Merlin scrambled over to Arthur. "Arthur! Are you all right?"

"I've been better," his lover quipped before passing out.

Merlin choked back a sob as he pulled Arthur out of the cave. He couldn't see any of Arthur's men, so he cast his mind about, looking for someone familiar. _LANCELOT!_ he screamed.

Merlin bent over Arthur and hoped they came quickly enough.

****

Mordred heard that his fathers had returned, so he rushed out of his room happily. He couldn't wait to tell them about the potion Gaius had let him make. He pushed past servants, knights and assorted others to get to the front gate. Mordred skidded to a halt next to Uther, Morgana, Gwen, and Gaius. They all watched as Merlin came through first, with a horse trailing behind him.

"Where's Arthur?" Mordred asked.

Morgana gasped. Mordred looked closer at the second horse and felt his knees give out. There, on the horse, was Arthur.

Uther rushed down the stairs and gently pulled his sons limp body off the horse. He picked Arthur up and began to carry him, while crying, towards the castle. Uther's legs went out from under him, however, some nearby knights picked up Arthur's body and rushed to his room.

Morgana collapsed, crying, where Gwen was holding her.

Mordred picked himself up and ran to Merlin, who was also crying. Merlin picked up Mordred and wrapped him in a hug.

"It'll be ok, Daddy," Mordred whispered. _It has to be._

****

Uther sat next to Arthur's bed, holding his sons hand. "What did this to him?" he asked.

Merlin, who sat on Arthur's other side, said, "The monster we were chasing."

"What did it look like?" Gaius questioned. "The sooner we know, the quicker we can save Arthur."

"It was big, brown," Merlin paused, remembering. "It had a beak and wings, but it couldn't fly. It had sharp teeth, they pierced his armor. It had sharp talons too, they left scratches in his armor as well. It didn't seem like it could see very well, but it could hear excellently."

"Hmm…" Gaius flipped through his books he had brought with him. "Aha! Here it is; the Questing Beast. Oh dear."

"What is it Gaius?" Uther asked quietly.

"It looks like someone had to summon it," the old man replied.

"Nimueh," Uther hissed. "Will I never be rid of her? How can we fix this?"

Gaius was silent. "I can see what I can do," he finally said.

Uther nodded curtly. He then stood up and dropped his sons' hand. "I must tend to the kingdom. Keep me informed."

As soon as he left, Merlin asked, "With magic?"

"Yes, but powerful magic. The Questing Beast has only appeared one other time in Camelot's history and it forebodes a time of great upheaval."

"I think losing a prince would be an upheaval," Merlin replied.

"We won't lose him!" Gaius yelled. "Now leave me, while I try to help ease his pain."

Merlin frowned, but left. He needed to go check on Mordred.

****

"The Questing Beast?" Mordred murmured after Merlin had told the others what had injured Arthur.

"There is no cure," Morgana said suddenly.

"Gaius will find one," Gwen told her optimistically.

"Do Lance and I need to go kill something?" Will asked. "I'd be happy to kill something."

Lancelot chuckled and placed a hand on Will's arm. "I don't think can be solved with killing, sadly."

Merlin sat, despondently in a chair in Morgana's room. He looked out the window and down into the courtyard. He rubbed at his temples and sighed.

"Daddy," Mordred whispered.

Merlin jumped, he hadn't heard Mordred move. "What is it?"

"I know how to save Arthur, but it won't be good."

Merlin picked Mordred up and walked towards the door. "Mordred is too upset right now. We want to be alone," he said as he left.

"He's up to something," Morgana said quietly. "Something dangerous."

The other three nodded.

****

Merlin took Mordred to an unused room in the castle and placed him on a table.

"Tell me," he said. "Tell me how to save Arthur."

"Well, I read in Grandpa Gaius' book. The only cure for the Questing Beasts bite is for someone to make a trade. A life for a life."

"Like with Igraine."

Mordred nodded.

"Where to I make this trade and with who?"

"With the Priestess of the Old Religion, on the Isle of the Blessed."

"How do you remember all of that?"

"I'm smart," Mordred grinned.

"I can see that. Ok," Merlin clapped his hands together. "I'm going to this Isle and see if I can save Arthur."

"Daddy! You could die!" Mordred cried.

"It's a chance I must take."

Mordred nodded and bit his lip.

"I don't love Arthur more than you," Merlin told the boy. He pushed some hair off of Mordred's face. "I love you and him differently."

"You have to save him."

"I do. It's part of my destiny."

"He should save you once in awhile," Mordred huffed.

Merlin laughed. "He has and he will again. Now, go." He took Mordred off the table and set him on the floor. "Distract everyone so I can leave quickly. I'll be back soon."

"Promise?"

"Promise."

Merlin kissed Mordred's forehead and gave him a little shove out the door. Mordred walked down the hallway with his head high. _Daddy will save Father. He has too!_

****

Merlin stumbled into the room he shared with Arthur later that night, clutching a goblet.

"Gaius!" he called.

The old man sat up from his slumped over position in a chair. When he saw it was Merlin, he scowled.

"Mordred told me where you were and what you were doing!" Gaius yelled.

Merlin shoved the cup into Gaius' hands. "Quickly, give it to Arthur."

"Merlin…"

"Just do it! It will save him!"

Gaius nodded and rushed over to Arthur. "Sit him up."

Merlin got behind Arthur and levered the prince up. Gaius managed to pour the liquid down Arthur's throat with ease.

"Good," Merlin sighed. He pulled out from behind his lover and kicked his shoes off. He climbed in next to Arthur and closed his eyes.

Gaius stared at the couple before going back to his chair. He wanted to watch over them a little bit longer.

****

Merlin woke up the next morning with Arthur and Mordred glaring down at him. "I'm not dead," he said while blinking his eyes.

"No, but you will be once I'm better," Arthur said scratchily. "How dare you do something so dangerous for me!"

"I love you moron!" Merlin yelled. "I'd do anything for you!"

Arthur had no retort and crossed his arms over his chest. "Well don't do it again."

"I won't if you won't."

Arthur scowled and closed his eyes. "I'm tired. Leave me alone."

Merlin snorted. He looked over at Mordred. "Are you mad at me too?"

"Yes, but I am glad you're alive," the boy replied.

"Good." Merlin patted the space in between him and Arthur. Mordred climbed in it and closed his eyes.

_Perhaps,_ Merlin thought, _things will be better now._

****

Merlin was awoken suddenly by Mordred pushing him off the bed. "What is it?" he asked groggily.

"It's grandmother," Mordred cried.

"What? Where?"

"Grandpa Gaius' room."

"Stay with Arthur," Merlin said as he rushed from the room and to Gaius' room.

When he got there, he saw his mother stretched out on one of the tables.

"What happened?" Merlin asked.

"I believe," Gaius said steadily, "that this is the life the Old Religion chose in exchange for Arthur's."

"I'll kill her," Merlin ground out as he grabbed his mother's hand. "I'll go back tomorrow and kill her."

"I assume you mean Nimueh."

"Yes." Merlin laid his head on his mother's chest.

Hunith raised a hand and placed it on Merlin's head. "Don't cry."

"Mother…"

Hunith smiled at her son softly. "It will all work out."

Merlin was so wrapped up in Hunith, he never noticed Gaius sneak out of the room.

****

When Merlin woke up the next morning, he found Gwen tending to his mother.

"Where's Gaius?" he asked.

"I don't know. No one has been able to find him since last night," Gwen replied. She turned to him. "Go check on Arthur and Mordred. I'll look after your mother."

"Thank you, Gwen," Merlin said.

"It's no problem. Hunith is family after all," Gwen smiled.

Merlin smiled back and left. He leaned against the door and took a deep breath. Then he made his way towards his and Arthur's room. He saw Morgana sitting with Arthur and Mordred, telling a story.

"You must tell good tales, Morgana," Merlin said lightly. "I've never seen Arthur so enraptured."

"Shut up," Arthur replied, laughingly. He suddenly turned serious. "You're leaving again."

"I have to. I have to save mother and Gaius," Merlin said in a strained voice.

Arthur nodded.

"Don't think of coming with me!" Merlin exclaimed. "Just stay here with Morgana and Mordred."

"Oh no!" Mordred shouted. "I'm coming this time." The boy turned to Arthur. "Don't worry Father, I'll make sure nothing happens to him."

Mordred strode out of the room, leaving a shocked Arthur on the bed. Merlin took Arthur's momentarily silence as a sign, kissed his lover quickly, and ran after Mordred.

"Well," Morgana said, smoothing down her dress. "Shall I continue with the story?"

****

Mordred hid behind Merlin as they made their way into the ruins on the Isle of the Blessed.

"Daddy, look," Mordred pointed. "It's Grandpa Gaius!" The boy ran over to his grandfather and knelt down next to him. "I can't tell if he's alive or dead."

"He's dead," Nimueh smirked as she came out into the open.

Mordred glared at her. "You hurt my father!"

"I haven't touched Merlin. Yet," she smiled, sickly sweet at the boy.

"Not Merlin, Arthur!" Mordred yelled at her.

Nimueh jerked back in shock. Merlin took the opportunity and slid himself in between her and Mordred and Gaius.

"You tricked me," he growled.

Nimueh smirked again. "I didn't. I said 'A life for a life'. I just didn't say whose. Anyway," she waved her hand dismissively at Gaius. "He was a traitor, he deserved to die."

Merlin growled again. "No one deserves to die."

Nimueh shrugged. "You and the boy should join me. The three of us could tear Camelot apart."

"Never!" Mordred yelled.

"It won't happen," Merlin agreed. "You are on your own."

Nimueh's face changed from pleasant to ugly in that moment. "Then you'll just have to die as well."

She threw a fireball at Merlin, which sent him flying back.

"Daddy!" Mordred cried.

"Stay with Gaius," Merlin coughed out. "I'll take care of her."

Merlin stood up, dusted himself off and pointed at Nimueh. He began to mutter a spell. Nimueh laughed harshly.

"That won't work against me! I'm the Priestess of the Old Religion!" she cried out.

Merlin ignored her and kept muttering his spell. Nimueh yelled in frustration and sent a large bolt of fire at Merlin. The young warlock countered with a blast of lightening. It hit Nimueh straight on. She gasped and fell backwards.

"Why?" she gurgled.

"I figured it wasn't the Old Religion picking who would die, but you. The Old Religion doesn't like being used for evil, so I made a pact with it," Merlin said as he stood above her.

"What?" she gasped for breath.

"I'm the Priest of the Old Religion now. I said I would never use my magic for evil. It likes me better than you anyway."

She grabbed Merlin's leg. "Save me."

"I can't. The Old Religion really did pick this time." He kicked her hand off and walked over to Mordred and Gaius.

"Daddy, you were amazing!" Mordred crowed.

Merlin chuckled. "Let's help Gaius up and the three of us can go back home."

"That," Gaius said slowly, "is a good idea."

"I shouldn't tell Father about this, should I?" Mordred asked as they left the ruins behind them.

"Probably not right away, no," Merlin replied. "He'd only get a big head about being the lover of the Priest of the Old Religion."

"And Arthur does _not_ need a bigger head," Gaius quipped.

They laughed all the way down to the water's edge.

****

Two months passed before Gaius was certain Arthur was healed.

"No fighting or training for at least another two months, but you can get out of bed," Gaius said as he packed his medical kit back together.

"Thank the gods," Merlin sighed. "I was getting tired of his whining and complaining."

Arthur sniffed imperiously at his lover. "Shut up."

Gaius rolled his eyes as he left. He was nearly run over by Mordred, as the boy rushed inside.

"Mordred!" Gaius shouted.

"Sorry Grandfather Gaius! I wanted to see how Father was doing," Mordred responded.

"Fine, but no training. Of any kind," Gaius stated.

Mordred nodded sadly. "All right."

"Good," Gaius said as he left the doorway.

"Well," Mordred said into the silence. "What shall we do?"

Arthur stretched as he got out of bed. "I need a new sword. I thought about going to see if Tom had anything."

Mordred and Merlin shared a look.

"Actually," Merlin began. "I know where you can get a great sword."

Arthur raised an eyebrow. "Oh, really? Where?"

****

"Merlin. This is a lake," Arthur said while pointing to the aforementioned lake.

"I know," Merlin responded. He tugged on Arthur's jacket. "Strip off already. You don't need to have your clothes wet."

Arthur huffed and took off his shoes, pants and shirt. He was left in his undergarments. Merlin whistled.

"Ew," Mordred said from his place on a rock.

"Merlin, why is the sword in a lake?" Arthur asked.

"It seemed like the place to put it."

Arthur sighed and rubbed his eyes. "Fine. I'll get the sword."

Arthur waded out into the lake and then dove under. He popped back up a few seconds later.

"Isn't it there?" Merlin yelled.

"It is," Arthur called back.

"Then what's the problem?"

"It's stuck in a stone. Why is a sword stuck in a stone?"

"I don't know! I didn't do that!"

Merlin looked at Mordred, who shook his head.

"Don't look at me," the boy cried.

Arthur sighed once more before diving back down. Merlin and Mordred waited onshore for what seemed like hours, but was actually only minutes. Arthur came back up, gasping for air. He swam until he could walk back on land. He was holding the sword in his hand and it was glinting in the sun.

"What took so long?" Mordred asked as Merlin dried Arthur off.

"It came out too easily, so I stuck it back in a few times to check," Arthur replied.

He held out a hand and motioned to his shirt. Mordred picked it up and gave it to him. Arthur began to wipe the sword down with his shirt.

"Check what?" Merlin asked. He scowled and took the shirt from Arthur. He then handed Arthur his clothes.

"To see if it always came out that easily." The prince set the sword down carefully as he dressed. Once he was finished he picked the sword back up.

"Did it?" Mordred asked excitedly.

"Yes." Arthur turned the sword so he could look at it from all angles. "It needs a sheath."

"Will can make one," Merlin said as he tugged Mordred away from the lake edge.

"This had better be an amazingly, fantastic sword for all the trouble I went through," Arthur said as he stared at the sword.

"It is Father," Mordred said happily. He grinned at Arthur.

Arthur grinned back and took Mordred's hand. Merlin took the boy's other hand and the three of them made their way back home.

****

In the cave, far below Camelot, the dragon opened his eyes slightly. "Maybe," he mused, "the future has been changed for the better."

He smirked as he closed his eyes and fell asleep. _Only time would tell._

THE END


End file.
